Enigma
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: One of the vials of midiclorian stimulator that was stolen from Ruka's lab has been procured by someone with a grudge against a Jedi. What will be the consequences?


"Enigma"

sequel to "Labyrinth"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon sat in a chair on his balcony. He had been there for some time now, his tea having gotten cold long ago. The light was beginning to dim. Still he didn't move. Half in thought, half in meditation. He seemed to drift between the two…chasing a thought until it threatened to frustrate him, then settling that feeling by bringing focus back to his center. It was his time-honored method of dealing with problems.

And what was the problem that so consumed him just now? Jareel's feeling that this wasn't over. Qui-Gon sat down to think on that…to reach out to the Force and see what he could sense about all that had happened. And though he could draw no solid conclusions…there was a definite sense of non-closure that was so real he felt he could take it in his hands and hold it. As his consciousness merged with the energy field called the Force, he could see that lack of closure as a hole…a gapping hole that hung in space before him and seemed to mock him. A gap that defied termination. As he watched it, studied it, the hole began to change. It slowly began to turn and became a whirlpool, which seemed to be drawing everything into it. He tried to pull back from the swirling, twisting eddies that tugged him but his resistance was in vain. Closer and closer, faster and faster, he was being pulled into the yawning mouth. It was dark and cold and filled with evil. There was nothing to grab onto; everything about him was being pulled along with him. Nearer now, almost over the edge and still he fought. Then he felt himself going over…over…

A crash and it was as if he woke up. He started and almost fell out of his chair. Qui-Gon glanced quickly around and was startled to find himself on the balcony. Still there where he had seated himself…how long ago was that? Now it was dark. And the darkness brought back the dark vision. But the Jedi wasn't ready to consider that again…not just yet. He pulled his mind from it and tried to re-connect with the present.

He recalled hearing a crash…that's what had drawn him back. He looked down to see if something fell. Something had…and his heart followed it. There next to the chair, shattered into several pieces was the cup that he had been holding. A gift he'd bought himself once while off planet, chasing another mission. During a reprieve, he'd gone out to have a look at the locals…to immerse himself in their culture and customs.

At a storefront in the marketplace he'd watched a wizened old woman carefully shape the cup with her small hands. The native clay she'd used sparkled with multicolored mineral fragments. The Jedi could sense the moves she would make, the shape she would give the vessel. He almost knew what the cup was undergoing…being formed and molded by her experienced hands. Each mission he embarked on, each encounter he made, each time he called on the Force to guide him…he was going through that same shaping and molding. He was being made a better vessel by every squeeze, every push and pull.

It had been a very spiritual experience for the Jedi master and he knew he had to have that cup. He entered and inquired about how long it would be until the cup would be through the glazing and firing process. The elderly woman was most anxious to sell him one of the many cups already on her shelf, but the Jedi wanted the container that he had become one with. Although she didn't understand, the woman relented and promised to set that very cup aside for his return. And when he did return there was no doubt in his mind that she had given him the right cup. As soon as he held it in his large hands, he could feel that this was the same cup.

Now Qui-Gon felt as if a part of him lay shattered on the balcony floor. He didn't move for a moment as he considered the beloved cup. Then rebuking himself for getting so attached to an inanimate object, a material possession, he stooped to collect the pieces. He still couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had become one with the cup at it's "birth"…and as he gathered the shards into his hand, he felt like he was picking up the pieces of his life.

Qui-Gon walked inside to the dining table and placed the broken cup there. He couldn't bring himself to throw it out…not after what he'd experienced in watching it come into being. He searched around for some liquid adhesive and came to sit at the table. Carefully he fit the pieces together. He may never use the cup again…and it might look just awful when he finished…but he would still have it and it would be whole again.

As he added to the developing shape in his hands, he couldn't help but feel that this part of the cup's life had meaning for him as well. He had been…or would be, going through something that would break him…and just as he sat here repairing the cup, he would be repaired and become whole again.

He had been through some…interesting times very recently. And the attempted assault on his standing as a Jedi was the worst of it. The very thing he had trained his entire life for, the only thing he ever wanted to be…a Jedi. True he sometimes didn't see eye to eye with the council. But even in those moments he always attempted to conduct himself as a Jedi. It meant everything to him and he would never do anything to tarnish the name of Jedi.

Senator Bouth's attempt to drag his name through the mud had angered him more than he let on…but he knew that not only would it accomplish nothing, but that such feelings were not to be dwelled on. As a Jedi he must deal with the anger through the strength of the Force…and let it go. And so he had.

Was that the "break" that he was going through? As he considered that and allowed his mind to explore it, the vision came back to him. The whirlpool…the whirlpool. It was not new to him, this phantasm. When was the first time he'd had the vision? Many, many months ago. His mind searched until he brought forth that morning. It was the same morning that he had awakened feeling so very tired and weak. The day he first noticed the effects of Ruka's virus on him…although he didn't know that's what it was at the time. He had sat up on the side of the bed…so sick feeling and then the vision had overtaken him…the same black whirlpool sucking everything into it. He tried to fight it but as tired as he was it was impossible to overcome and he was sucked into it. The dark and cold and evil of it enveloping him…until his door chime had sounded, bringing him out of the vision…thankfully.

It was such a real image he had seen and he could feel the power of the maelstrom pulling at him. He was amazed when he "woke up" to find it was not real. He had been so unnerved at the time that he kept it to himself. To admit fear of such a thing seemed silly to him…very un-Jedi-like. To allow fear to rule oneself was the path to the dark side. And harboring fear over an image his fevered mind had conjured up seemed laughable to him. So he had not shared the apparition with anyone…not even Yoda or Obi-Wan. He had hardly admitted it to himself. It was buried away deep under other memories.

When he had gotten over the effects of the virus, the Jedi master was certain that the illusion would go away. Surely it had been his illness causing his mind to invent such images…after all look at the desert scenes he had hallucinated while his fever was at its highest. That assumption was wrong however.

He'd had the same visitation from the maelstrom just before he and Obi-Wan had endeavored to discover who was behind the manufactured virus. And then the after effects of that adventure…Ruka's hallucinogenic drug. How long had it taken him to recover from the effects of those hallucinations and Ruka's manipulations of him while in the drug haze? Qui-Gon couldn't recall how often the whirlpool had visited him during that.

That was a period of great unrest in his life. He had lost his confidence in the Force. Afraid to place his trust in the source of his strength greatly weakened his effectiveness and ability to function. It had taken a lot of time and hard work to overcome what Ruka had done to his mind. But when he had come through it, he was a much stronger person, a more confident Jedi. And the maelstrom visions greatly receded in their intensity and occurrence. They didn't completely go away…make no mistake about that.

This was a time when it was easier to consider the image…when it wasn't so overwhelming. And finally he had talked to Master Yoda about it. That conversation came back to him now.

"A gift you had been given from the Force…a view of the future."

"A gift? It hardly seemed that at the time Master."

"If from the Force it was why did you fear it so?"

"I didn't know it was from the Force."

"Evil the whirlpool was, that is why you feared it. If rely on the light side you do, fear the dark you need not. Trials you have faced…that was the whirlpool. Fear you felt…this is a reflection of the loss of faith you had in the Force."

"I have grown much from that experience Master Yoda."

"Yes, stronger Jedi you have become. Doubt you now the Force?"

"No, my Master."

"Hmm…. What think you of the image now? Still there it is."

"I suppose it means the trials aren't over yet. But the whirlpool is not as strong now. Perhaps the worst has passed."

"Perhaps. Remember…always in motion the future is. But fear it you need not if the Force is your ally."

So long ago…. Was the Force his ally? Was he certain of it? He paused and considered his recent past. So full of evil it had been. At the heart of most of that evil had been Ruka. Now he was not a problem after his stroke. So why was the maelstrom back? If the Klastarian was the source of his troubles, why was the vision back now that Ruka was an invalid?

The Jedi master was greatly puzzled by this. And as he considered the issue, the phantasm crept back up on him. There before him was the dark and swirling eddy. There in his apartment before him. So dark and cold…and so evil. Consuming everything. There seemed to be no way to fight it. With all his strength he tried to overcome its pull but he continued to move to it. It almost seemed to call his name. It knew him by name. Further and further…darker and darker….

Qui-Gon twitched and the motion brought him back to the dining area. Again he was surprised at the reality of the vision. And how long had it been this time? He was seated in a completely black apartment. It must be the middle of the night. The Jedi stood and reached for the light switch on the nearby wall. The cup was partially assembled…the remaining pieces lying nearby. But the container of liquid adhesive was twisted into some indescribable shape…and adhesive was smeared over the top of his table.

In surprise the Jedi master looked down at his hands…adhesive covered them. He could feel the pull at his skin as it dried. Quickly he moved to the sink to wash it away. Much scrubbing and a little loss of skin were required to remove it. And yet it didn't all come away. However, Qui-Gon gave up in frustration…and pain. Then he moved to the table and attempted to clean up the mess.

His mind tried to wander back to the vision as he worked, but Qui-Gon wasn't ready for that yet. Twice it had consumed him and he needed to address it on his own terms instead of letting it possess him. So he focused on the Force instead as he scrubbed at the tabletop. He finally pronounced the job complete even though some areas of adhesive remained.

The Jedi master was tired and wanted to go to bed…wanted to forget the dark vision. He walked away from the table…leaving the cup unfinished.

His sleep was disturbed and restless. Qui-Gon was one of those people who usually could get up from his bed and just pull the covers up under the pillow to make the bed…but this would not be one of those times. He thrashed around during his dreams, gripping the covers tightly. Many times he awoke with a start in a cold sweat, upset, but completely unable to remember the dream that had disturbed him so.

Finally, in defeat, he rose from the disheveled bed, grabbed the half-on, half-off bedding and flung it up on the bed. The Jedi padded across the bedroom into the living area. Going to the balcony window he stood and looked out at the lights of Coruscant.

The tall man's shoulders were slumped from fatigue. His still damp face had grey and brown strands of hair plastered to it, the rest of his hair in a tangled mess. He folded his arms across his bare chest and pressed close to the glass. The lights twinkled merrily in the early morning air as if mocking his disturbed state of mind. The never-ending traffic of the crowded city-planet seemed more attuned to his inability to shut down. After several minutes Qui-Gon decided to make himself a cup of tea.

As he stepped into the kitchen, the first thing he did was look for his favorite cup. It wasn't in the place where he always left it. He grumbled as he decided that in his unsettled state he must have not returned it to its proper place. The Jedi pawed around the area for a minute or two looking for the cup until he remembered the incident earlier. It had broken he finally recalled. Sighing deeply Qui-Gon reached for another cup and proceeded to make the tea. Briefly he wondered if there was a chance that the same woman was still in the market place on that planet…still making cups with her tiny frail hands. "Not likely," he whispered. Then he dismissed the thought and chided himself for getting so stirred up over a mere cup.

Qui-Gon opened the door to go out to the balcony…then hesitated as he recalled the last time that he sat there to drink tea. The vision had come to him. A knot formed in his stomach and he almost decided to sit inside. However, he knew that whatever this was all about he must face it. He walked onto the balcony but didn't sit down. He stood and looked out at the tall buildings.

Something was haunting him and he didn't know what it was. Was the specter a view of the future or just a product of his intense mind? What was causing this disturbance to his sleep? The same thing…or just a bad meal? He wanted some answers…he needed some answers. Sitting down heavily in his chair he cursed his weariness; it was harder to work this out after the night he'd had.

But he sat back and sipped at the tea, willing himself to relax. Seeking out the peace of the Force he slipped into a light state of meditation. It was restful and calming. This is what he needed. He could get the ease and refreshment here that sleep had cheated him of. Even in the slightly chill air he felt warm as he connected to the Force and felt its energy and presence wash over him. More and more his muscles released their tension. Deeper his breathing became. At last he was at peace.

On the horizon a dark cloud appeared and a deep rumbling could be heard. Qui-Gon arose and looked at the mass. It was roiling and angry…and coming closer. Interested, intrigued, the Jedi stood and watched its approach. As it neared it began to look familiar. A whirlpool was at the center of the dark cloud. Then he could feel himself being pulled toward it. Loose objects around him were being sucked to the vortex. Qui-Gon turned to the door. He was still able to walk, but just barely. He grasped the doorframe and held on with all his strength. Even though he couldn't see behind him, the Jedi master knew the maelstrom still moved toward him…he could hear it's evil roar increasing in volume.

With every bit of strength he could call forth from the Force, he pulled at the doorframe…trying to pull himself inside. Quickly he told himself. It will soon be here…and then nothing would be able to resist it. His grip on the doorway was slipping. He could feel the pull intensifying. His feet were picked up and he was stretched out straight in mid-air as his hold slipped more. Qui-Gon tried to renew his grasp, willing himself to hold tight. And then…his left hand let go. In desperation he grabbed wildly at the doorframe. His right hand was cramping with the effort to hang on. How much longer could he stand it…or hold on. Then his question was answered as his right hand lost and he could feel himself ripped away.

He jumped…and found himself seated on the balcony…no cloud, no noise—except the normal background traffic noise. Only the image again. If it was only a vision why was he sweating so? He looked around at the familiar surroundings. The sun was beginning to show over the horizon. He shivered as the cool morning breeze swept across his bare sweaty torso and he arose to go inside.

Just in time he saw it. Just before his bare foot came down he spotted the shattered remains of the cup he'd been drinking from before the illusion again visited him. Trying to bring some humor to his uneasy mind he thought either I'm going to have to figure out this vision…or quit drinking tea when I sit down to relax. A grim smile twitched his lips as he picked up the pieces.

Going inside he disposed of the cup remains…he had no qualms about throwing out that one. His eyes turned to the partially reassembled cup on his dining table. Again sadness returned to him at the loss and he wanted to finish the repair job…but now was not the time for that. He had something more important to tend to.

A quick shower washed away the residue of the sweats he had endured through the restive night. He dressed and headed out the door. Like a man with a purpose he walked the corridor. Qui-Gon knew what he needed right now…and that's just where he was heading.

Through his hundreds of years of life, Yoda had always observed the same morning ritual day after day. As soon as he arose he always observed a time of meditation first. And since living at the Jedi temple he went every morning to a meditation chamber close by his room. Every one knew that Master Yoda used the same room, and no one intruded on "his" chamber…not out of fear of wrath. Master Yoda was not that kind of person…but out of respect for the venerable old Jedi. And for the same reason no one ever interrupted his meditation…until this morning.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood tall and somewhat composed at the doorway of the small room he knew his master would be coming to shortly. He tried not to fidget or linger on what had happened to him through the night, but he had to admit this affected him deeply. When Yoda arrived the Jedi did not want to appear uneasy…but he knew that Yoda would be able to see straight through his façade. He had to at least try…because being a Jedi meant dealing with such things. So he breathed deeply and tried to focus himself as he waited.

Qui-Gon could hear the tapping of Yoda's gimmer stick as he came along the corridor. The miniature green Jedi master turned the corner and saw the big man waiting. Without a word he walked straight into the meditation room…leaving the door open which Qui-Gon took as an invitation to enter. So he did, closing the door behind him.

Yoda seated himself and closed his eyes. "A long time since you come to me at morning meditation. Tension I sense in you. Fatigue. Open your mind to me."

Mutely the Jedi lowered himself to a cushion opposite his master and relaxed his mind. He called up the memory of the whirlpool, recollecting it in all its dark and evil incarnations…past and present.

"Hmm…returned has it?"

"Yes my Master," Qui-Gon answered simply.

"Faced with a new darkness we are."

"You think it is a new threat to the Jedi?"

"Still missing are the two vials. Know we not who has them. Came to you the vision did when you encountered Ruka. The vials his work are. Warns us the vision does that someone is continuing his work."

Qui-Gon said nothing but thought of the implications of someone renewing the research on midiclorians. A new threat to the Jedi, yes…but also a possible threat to others as Ruka had been when he came to Coruscant with his elevated midiclorian count.

"Afraid are you?"

The question caught the Jedi off guard but he knew he had to be honest in his answer. "Yes, I suppose at a deep level I do fear it," he said quietly.

"Good. Honest you are…and in touch with your feelings. A view you have been given of an event to come. Evil the whirlpool is…that is why fear it you do." Yoda leaned toward him. "Overcome this you must. If rely on the light side of the Force you do, the dark can not subdue you. But first defeat the fear of the vision you must before the real occurrence comes."

"Can you not tell me more my Master?" He had not heard what he'd hoped to hear…only what he already knew…that he shouldn't fear it and must tame that fear.

"Always in motion the future is. Can not know I that which is not revealed to me. Given to you this has been. To me has been given only to counsel you. Tell you no more can I. However, strengthen you I will. Each day will I visit the Force on your behalf and direct power to you. But face it alone you must." Yoda lighted tapped Qui-Gon's booted foot with his gimmer stick. "Calm your fear you must if overcome this you will."

"Yes my Master. Thank you." Qui-Gon stood and bowed deeply to his master. Wordlessly he left. With arms folded into the sleeves of his robe he walked slowly down the corridor as he considered the Jedi master's words. Somehow he had expected Yoda to know more about why the apparition had returned. So he was somewhat frustrated at the general answers he had been given. Immediately he put the frustration away. If he was about to face a crisis of the magnitude implied by the vision and its accompanying feelings, then he knew he was going to have to be strongly grounded in the Force. Not that he didn't feel a strong connection with the living Force every day…but this was going to take a special effort. Another shaping, another molding to bring him into being a better vessel. The cup had to go through the fire in order to become the finished product to do its assigned job. Another lesson from the cup he mused. My time in the fire is coming. I must be ready, as the cup was ready.

The Jedi master had been wandering along the corridors, following a path he wasn't even aware of. If there was a predetermined destination, it was on a subconscious level. His conscious mind was planted firmly in the realm of the ethereal as he considered the whirlpool, Yoda's words and what he should do to prepare himself.

Qui-Gon turned a corner and ran headlong into a slightly smaller male. He quickly reached out to steady him and began apologizing profusely.

"Master? Are you all right?" It was Obi-Wan. Concern was etched into his handsome young face…blue eyes dark with disquiet.

"Why yes, Padawan," Qui-Gon began automatically and then realized he wasn't setting a good example for his apprentice. "Well…as all right as I can be." He tried to smile but the effort fell short.

"I knew you were here. Something's troubling you. I can sense it. And if I can sense it through those strong mental shields you maintain…it must be grave."

There was no need to upset the young man…any more than he was already upset. Especially with something the Jedi master wasn't sure he could explain. He put a hand to Obi-Wan's shoulder and replied, "Yes, something is troubling me…but I can't put it into words just now Padawan." He managed a real smile this time. "Just endure with me right now Obi-Wan. I'll try not to be too moody."

Obi-Wan grinned at the reference. Jareel often accused his friend of being moody when he was absorbed in a problem. The atmosphere between the two softened a degree and they turned to the day's activities.

Qui-Gon and his apprentice were engaged in a saber sparring match in the cavernous gymnasium in the training wing of the Jedi temple. Mostly padawans sparred with one another. However, when new techniques were introduced or a particular point was being made, the master stepped in to walk the apprentice through the routine. Obi-Wan was picking up quickly on the maneuver that his master was teaching him. Qui-Gon grinned at the intense look on his padawan's face as he struggled to get the upper hand on his master.

Then suddenly Qui-Gon's vision seemed to darken…and he could see the maelstrom winding before him. The image was gone instantly however, when he felt a burn on his arm. He yelped as he pulled away.

At once Obi-Wan powered down his light saber and ran to his master. "Are you all right? What happened? You totally dropped your guard."

"I'm fine," Qui-Gon winced as he studied the burn to his arm. "Yes, I did drop my guard. And you took complete advantage of it. Good work."

But that wasn't enough to sway the padawan. "You didn't do that on purpose though. I saw that look on your face…in your eyes. Something distracted you."

The Jedi master tried to push the entire event away. "There is a lesson for you, Padawan. In battle your mind must be completely there, one with the Force and one with the battle. To allow your attention to flag even for a second could be fatal…rather than just a burn."

"Perhaps we should go to have Mi'al look at that," Obi-Wan suggested.

"It is minor. Of no consequence. We will take a short break and then have a time of meditation."

That was unlike his master. Meditation was what he began and ended the day with. Very rarely did he resort to it in the middle of the day. Also, an injury of any magnitude to the apprentice was immediate cause for a visit to the temple hospital.

"But Master," Obi-Wan dared argue. "You've always told me that any open wound, no matter how small, is a doorway to infection. You should do something about it."

The master sighed but realized he would be holding a double standard…and possibly encouraging defiance if he didn't follow the same rules he'd set down for his apprentice. "Very well, Obi-Wan. We will go to see a healer."

Mi'al was genuinely surprised when he saw the burn on Qui-Gon's arm. Surprised that he'd been injured in sparring with his apprentice. The Jedi master was known as one of the best swordsmen at the temple. And surprised that he'd actually come to the healer for such a small wound. Normally Qui-Gon would insist that a life threatening injury was just a flesh wound.

"Is this the only injury?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied with a glare that brooked no further discussion.

Something's up. Something he obviously doesn't want to talk about. Very well. Trying to talk it over will just drive him away. "Well, it doesn't look serious." Mi'al applied some bacta to the wound and bandaged it. "I'm sure you can heal that one on your own…so I'll release you and let you get back to your training."

Qui-Gon was a little surprised that Mi'al didn't apply his healing power to the wound…but glad to be getting out of there. He was uncomfortable enough with the whole situation as it was. He mumbled a quick thank you to the healer and hurried out.

"That was fast Master, but I guess it wasn't a bad burn."

"No," Qui-Gon replied absently.

"Is something bothering you?" Obi-Wan sensed his master was uneasy.

"Just a little preoccupied. Why don't we go back to the gym?" Qui-Gon tried to change the subject.

"But I thought we were going to meditate," the apprentice replied in confusion.

"We usually do that at the end of the day anyway. I just feel like a vigorous work out."

"Oh, you didn't learn your lesson earlier and I get another chance at you?" Obi-Wan grinned.

"Hmm…oh, yeah," the Jedi master tried to pull his mind back to the present. "Yeah, right."

However, Qui-Gon did not have more saber sparring in mind. Just some good hard exercise. He and Obi-Wan jogged for awhile around the track that encircled the large workout area on the upper level. Then they moved to the weight training area. After their time there the Jedi master was about to call an end to the session when Obi-Wan spotted several padawans practicing somersaults in one corner of the room. This usually turned into a competition and the apprentice had running rivalries with some of his peers.

Trying to be casual he said, "Um, Master…may I go and practice with them. I do need to work on my somersaults."

But Qui-Gon knew, as did the other masters, about the competition. He tried not to smile too big as he replied, "Yes, Padawan. Go ahead."

The apprentice trotted across the room, Qui-Gon watched him go and then followed. He was curious to see what the apprentices managed to learn in their attempt to best one another. There was a small knot of masters gathered to watch. Qui-Gon joined them. He came to stand next to his old friend, Jareel. The tall blonde Jedi had pushed his way to the front of the watching audience. Right at the edge of the mats, he was not only watching, but also offering a running commentary…and suggestions to the participants.

"If you know so much about it, why don't you show them instead of just running your mouth, you old wind bag," Qui-Gon said gruffly, but with a big smile.

Jareel turned with a scowl on his face to see who barked at him in that way. But his face split into a wide grin at the sight of Qui-Gon. "You old space dog!" He pounded the Jedi on his broad shoulders with a big hand. "Should have known it was you. You're the only knight in the temple who has no respect for superior ability when you see it."

"Oh, I do have respect for it…I just haven't seen it." Qui-Gon's blue eyes gleamed merrily with the verbal sparring.

"Oh! Well…let's just step over to the mats and we'll see which of us is the better," Jareel tugged at his friend's arm.

"Well, I don't want to embarrass you…so I'll let you off this time. But only this time."

Both Jedi laughed heartily.

"Well, that was quite good," Jareel said as he watched a particular flip. "Obi-Wan has learned well, even with you teaching him."

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "Too bad I can't say the same for Daven."

"Really," the dry reply came. "Daven! Show them your newest one!" he called out to his padawan.

Daven blushed slightly as the other apprentices turned to stare at him. But he came forward and executed a triple gainer with half twists between each gainer. His peers were properly impressed and a short applause passed through their ranks.

Jareel beamed. "What say you now, friend Jedi?"

Qui-Gon tried not to smile, presenting a face of total seriousness. "Who taught him that?"

Jareel started to reply but let it go. This exchange could be never ending. He just grinned and turned back to watch the flipping and tumbling padawans. His position at the edge of the mat but him in danger a couple of times as maneuvers either accidentally or well planned brought an aerial apprentice close. The muscular Jedi never flinched either but held his ground and just watched.

The two friends fell into silence as they observed the contest. The padawans were tiring from the activity but none would admit it. No one wanted to acknowledge defeat. However, the competition was beginning to take its toll as weary rivals began making mistakes. A mistake meant automatic ejection. Since Obi-Wan had joined later he was fresher and hadn't been eliminated yet.

Qui-Gon stood and watched, much impressed with the improvement most of the apprentices showed. Maybe the competition was a good thing if it also drove them to learn. As he watched, the Jedi became aware of a gathering darkness in the room. He looked around and the darkness seemed to envelop everything…a transparent darkness. He could see the tumbling youth through it. Then slowly it began to twirl…like a whirlpool. Another incarnation of the vision. The motion sped up…faster and faster the darkness began to turn. The Jedi was about to turn and try to flee when he heard something. Someone yelled his name.

What the master was unaware of was that the current airborne human missile had gone awry. And there next to Jareel, right at the edge of the mat, he was in the path of the errant padawan. More than one of the observing masters was yelling a warning. Qui-Gon was completely unaware of the impending danger…and he was slow at coming out of the vision when he heard his name.

The flying apprentice slammed into Qui-Gon, knocking him flat. Both apprentice and master lay still for a moment regaining their breath and their senses. Then aware of what happened and where he was, the padawan rolled off the Jedi master in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" Obi-Wan began. "Master! Are you all right?"

Qui-Gon had pushed himself into a sitting position. "Yes. Just a little surprised. You OK Padawan?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. Glad I was there to break your fall. Must have been softer than the floor." Qui-Gon was trying to deflect attention with the humor. It was working too. Laughter ran through the group.

Then at one side of the ringed gathering an opening formed as people pulled back to make a path. Coming through the break in the crowd was a small green creature with large pointed ears.

"All right are you both?" Yoda asked in concern.

"Yes Master," the two replied in unison as they quickly got off the floor.

Yoda looked at them both, but his eyes lingered on Qui-Gon. "Hard impact that was. Certain you are there's no damage."

"Only to pride, I would say," Jareel piped up. Another round of chuckles sounded.

But Yoda was not amused. Humor had its place, but he didn't think that place was on the training floor. "More careful you should be. An end I call to this. Return to your other training."

Apprentices and masters paired up and began to walk away from the small Jedi master. Yoda waited until the large group had broken up then he walked by Qui-Gon. Without looking up he said, "Come and talk to me you will after you clean up."

Obi-Wan gave his master a questioning look. Qui-Gon said nothing but turned and headed toward the shower.

Qui-Gon knew where Yoda would be. Always when he wanted to talk and didn't specify a location, it was understood the meeting would be in the diminutive Jedi's preferred meditation chamber. He rapped twice on the door and was greeted with "Enter."

The tall Jedi walked in, shutting the door and stood awaiting acknowledgement. His master was standing with his back to the door and staring at some obscure decorative carvings in one corner. For a long moment he said nothing. Then turning slowly he spoke. "Still troubled you are by the image." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes."

"Saw it you did in the training room."

"Yes…but how do you know?"

"Because caught unawares you were by Obi-Wan when he collided with you. Concerned I am. Lost your focus have you?"

"Master Yoda, I admit I have been caught off guard by the strong return of the vision. I know what is required of me. I will be more in touch with the Force."

Yoda studied the intense face across the room from him. "From the Force comes the vision, controlled by the Force it can be. Wane your center can not!" he said, punctuating the statement with a single tap of his stick on the floor. "A strong connection you have with the living Force, that is why chosen you were. Prepared you must be."

"I will be Master Yoda," Qui-Gon replied with certainty.

"You must be," Yoda said quietly, "Prepared or not…what will come you can not change." He turned his back to the Jedi and resumed his study of the carvings. "May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon bowed. Even though his master faced away, the Jedi knew that Yoda would be aware of the show of respect. Wordlessly he turned and exited the small room.

As the door closed, the diminutive green creature looked over his shoulder. "Hmm…."

"Do you have it?" the voice hissed.

"Of course. Do you have the money?"

A harsh laugh. "No, I don't."

"C'mon I don't have time for games. I have other…ah, business to transact. Do you want what's in this vial or not?"

"I assure you, I want it…I will have it."

"Not so fast. The money first."

"I said I had no money." A hand waved between the two. "Here is the vial. You can have it…take it."

A wooden voice repeated, "Here is the vial. You can have it…take it." A large rough hand came up and opened. A small hand quickly snatched the small container and the new owner was gone before the seller regained his senses.

Slowly the seller came to and the large creature jumped up and began looking around the dark room…but the thief was nowhere in sight.

The vial thief made a straight shot for the small transport hidden outside the dingy city. The bandit settled into the command chair and began setting controls and checking instrument levels. The engines began to wind up to full power and soon the craft was off the ground and climbing out at a very steep angle.

Holding the vial up to look at the light filtering through the liquid, the outlaw chuckled. My time of revenge has arrived. After all these long years of waiting…finally, I'll make him pay for what he did to me. He will pay.

The transport sped away from the small mottled sphere at its highest sublight speed. Once clear of the controlled space about the planet, the small craft suddenly accelerated and disappeared into hyperspace.

The occupant glanced quickly over the instrument panel of the cramped cockpit. Everything seemed to be working in acceptable limits, despite the age of the ship and many rushed repairs made on the run. Satisfied that the bucket of bolts was going to hold together, the pilot pushed away from the instrument panel, leaned back and held the vial up once more. An evil smile curled the lips.

Ha ha! You can't stop me this time! You stood in my way one time before…but not again…never again! You had control over me then…but no one has ever controlled me since. And you will pay. Soon I'll be more powerful than you could ever think to become in your life. Yes, I know what I risk by doing this. I heard about Ruka…everybody heard about Ruka. But it will be worth it! I'll see you suffer…like I have suffered these years. That will be worth any price. At worst I'll die…and my pain will be ended. At the least I'll be brain damaged like Ruka…but I won't care anymore then. Yes, it is worth the price. Better to live like that than to live in anguish every day…knowing what could have been—but wasn't thanks to you! And now look at you! Your high and mighty position. You think you are so perfect…so right always. Do what you think is right without considering what it does to others. No more, no more. This revenge will be sweet…and will be on behalf of all the others you have hurt too.

I have about three days to get to my destination. You don't think I know where to find you, do you? I do. I've known where you were for sometime now. Everywhere you go, I know. Everything you do, I know. I can't wait to look into your eyes when you realize who's behind this. Do you remember me old friend? I remember you…I've never, never forgotten you. And at our final meeting you will never forget me…you will remember me till you dying breath!

Once he had left his conversation with Yoda, Qui-Gon had made an appointment to speak with Chief of Security Harlo. The chief had been most helpful in finding out where the Renalks had moved their base of operations after the Ruka incident. So the Jedi decided to see if his extensive undercover operations could be of help in their current assignment.

"Qui-Gon," he extended his hand first to the elder Jedi then to his apprentice. "What can I do for you?"

"We are still seeking those missing vials."

"Ah…yes. The criminal underground is buzzing with news of those…especially after what happened to Ruka. Some of them want that stuff to see if it can be 'fixed' so they can use it without the same toll it took on Ruka. Some of them want to try a smaller amount to see if just a little will work just a little. They are criminals after all…not medical researchers."

"So, do you have any leads on who might have bought them from Shar Selet?"

"I'm working on that very thing right now. There are a lot of leads out there…but some of them are bogus. So my men are chasing the leads right now, trying to figure out who really has them. The rumors range from small time wannabe crime bosses all the way up to supposedly corrupt senators. There's even a rumor that Valon Kar has them both and is looking for someone to volunteer to inject himself and come to Coruscant to lay waste to everyone he blames for the false accusations made against him about his son-in-law Senator Lyg'tren."

"So what you're telling me is anyone could have them?"

"Well…you knew that. Anyone could have them. What I'm telling you is that I'm trying to narrow down that 'anyone' to one in particular. My men are good. We have some good information. Remember last time I told you to come back when you had something more challenging to ask me? Well…this could be it."

"Hmm…. Do you have any hope of finding out soon?"

"Sure. I always have hope. I couldn't stay in this job if I didn't," the chief grinned. "High stress, you know? Don't worry. I have lots of undercover men deep in the underground. It took a long time to get them where they are now…but I know they can find out if anyone can. I'll let you know as soon as I find out something."

"Thanks."

I remember it all so well…just as if it happened yesterday instead of years ago. You were so self-righteous. You were the only one allowed to have an opinion. You were the only one who could make a correct decision. Well…I have made a decision for myself now. That decision is that you will suffer…and maybe more than that. Maybe others should suffer too. If you are so selfless as you claim to be it would hurt you to see others suffer…before I take you. After all…look at what Ruka was able to accomplish. I can do that…and more I'll bet. Yes…that is an amusing thought. I will be able to over ride your pitiful Force ability. That could be entertaining. What could I make you do? Who could I make you hurt…or kill? Someone you care about? Would that make you feel what I have felt all these years? It's a start.

Then after you have killed and maimed people who are significant to you…you will die a linger death. Oh, the possibilities are endless! There are so many ways to murder a person…so many painful ways. This is going to be a hard decision! What is the most appropriate way for you to suffer? Something that will make you suffer the same way I have…yes. I have time to think about it as I travel. That will make this enforced time in hyperspace easier to take…to think of the havoc I can cause when I find you. My last report on you was very specific on your location. I need an update. If you have left…. But that's OK. I have waited all these years…a few more days won't matter so much. I will travel the entire galaxy…from planet to planet if I have to in order to find you. You can not escape your destiny. You thought you controlled my destiny once…now I will control yours!

The following day started as so many did for Qui-Gon Jinn. Just as his master taught him when he was a padawan, the best way to begin the day was to seek out the Force and recenter oneself in it. Starting the day in union with the Force was easier than trying to settle into in it once trials of the day began their assault. So just as Yoda always spent his first time of the day in meditation, so did his former learner. Similarly, as the little green Jedi had his preferred place of reflection, so did Qui-Gon. His favorite place was on his balcony. True it was not as quiet as one of the meditation chambers, but allowing the backdrop of Coruscant into his deliberations actually strengthened his ability. Learning to shut out distractions had been difficult at first, but had made it easier in the long run for the Jedi master to develop the ability to achieve a deep state of meditation no matter what his surroundings.

Now the sound of traffic and other happenings near his balcony was almost hypnotic to Qui-Gon. Generally it was a very regular sound…similar to white noise. That helped his relaxation. So as usual, here he was on the balcony as the sun was beginning its morning ascent. Eyes closed and beginning to feel the warmth of the large golden sphere on his face and chest, the master calmed himself and breathed deeply of the damp morning air.

Peace and contentment filled him. He drank deeply of the well of the energy field called the Force. He knew one of his strengths was the deep bond he had forged with the living Force…built on the foundation of trial and suffering he had faced in recent times. Again he thought on the cup. Being formed and shaped by his trials. He had become stronger…a better vessel. But then the thought of the broken cup intruded on his peace. He had been broken…but was he whole again…or was there more rebuilding to go through? After all, if he really was one with the cup…if it really was a model for him…it was still in pieces on his table. Not whole yet.

The black whirlpool began swirling in his head again, threatening to swallow the calm he had surrounded himself with. Qui-Gon's first thought was to withdraw from the vision…to fight his way back to the moment rather than let the maelstrom overtake him again. But then Yoda's words rang in his head again. From the Force comes the vision, controlled by the Force it can be. Wane your center can not. A strong connection you have with the living Force, that is why chosen you were. Prepared you must be.

The Jedi master took a deep breath and slowly released it. He relaxed and let the vision build in his head. The rising sun had warmed him but now he was chilled by the black and evil thing. It pulled him toward it. Qui-Gon fought down his instinct to flee and reached back down inside himself for the calm he knew was there. It had been solid and steady with him just moments ago. From the Force comes the vision, controlled by the Force it can be. The Force…the Force…think on the Force. Remember what you felt when you were so strongly in contact with it. Remember…calm…peace. You must overcome the fear…you must.

He tried hard to grasp the calm. The Jedi formed a picture in his head of a large strong, deeply imbedded boulder…calm like a rock. He wrapped his long strong arms around it as the whirlpool pulled at him. He could feel the battling emotions…peace and fear. One would hold sway for seconds before being overpowered by the other. Back and forth…he would expel a deep breath as the calm washed over him, only to gasp for breath when fear hit like a blow to the chest.

How long this continued he could not say. He had lost any reference for time long ago…it seemed long ago. Then a sound startled him to full consciousness and he almost tumbled from the chair with the release from the trance he'd been enveloped in. Qui-Gon looked around…back on his balcony. He was exhausted however, just as if he had truly, physically been hanging on to a boulder, fighting for every handgrip. A cold sweat ran down his face and chest.

Then the noise that had brought him back to the moment repeated itself. It took a couple of seconds for the Jedi to remember what the familiar but somehow strange sound was…his door chime. He shook his head to clear the fuzzy feeling that still lingered in his brain and rose from the chair.

Remembering his appearance the Jedi thought for a second about grabbing his bathrobe until he touched a familiar presence. His apprentice had seen him in worse condition. So he went at once to the door.

The sight which greeted Obi-Wan surprised him. Even in the morning, straight from bed the only thing disheveled about Master Qui-Gon was his long brown mane of hair. This morning however he looked terrible. Rivulets of sweat ran down his face into his beard. Perspiration trailed down his chest and arms. Strands of grey and brown hair were plastered to his face. The normally clear blue eyes were dark and stormy. "Master, are you all right?"

Qui-Gon shivered as a breeze caused by the ventilation system passed across his wet torso. "Come in, Obi-Wan. Excuse me a moment." He turned as he decided that a robe might be a good idea after all.

When he returned to the living room, Obi-Wan stood, watching in expectation.

"Sit down. I suppose I should have told you before now. I didn't want to cause you concern. The whirlpool vision has returned."

"Oh," the apprentice answered in a tone of understanding. He remembered Qui-Gon's previous visitation from the phantasm. Then confusion shaded his tone, "It's back? Then it wasn't just a vision of Ruka's havoc? But I thought that's what Master Yoda thought of it…especially when it subsided so strongly after Ruka's stroke."

"Yes, Padawan. Apparently there is another such threat on the horizon. At least that's what Master Yoda thinks."

"So you've talked with him? What else did he think about it?"

The Jedi shrugged his broad shoulders. "Only that he thinks it might be related to the missing vials. The vision came to me just before my first encounter with Ruka and began to die away after his stroke. There seems to be a connection between the Klastarian…or at least his work, and the image. Since some of what he has wrought is still out there somewhere…the threat hasn't been completely eliminated yet."

The apprentice considered the idea in silence. "That's what distracted you during our sparring match…the vision?"

"Yes Padawan."

"And that's why you weren't able to get out of the way during the somersaulting."

"Yes. But you needn't worry. I think I gained some amount of control over it this morning," Qui-Gon pulled his bathrobe closer around him as he thought back over the battle earlier.

Obi-Wan sensed that something significant had happened, but since his master didn't share it with him, he was hesitant to pry. "Oh…I completely forgot. I received a communication from the security chief a little earlier. He said he had tried to reach you but received no answer. He has some information for us."

The Jedi master looked surprised. "He tried to contact me? I've been here all…" his voice trailed off as he remembered what had occupied him…even though he had been in his quarters. He glanced at the chrono on the wall and was startled by how much time had passed since he had gone out to sit on the balcony for his morning meditation.

"I had no idea it was that late. Give me a few minutes to shower and dress." Qui-Gon was up and away before his apprentice could answer.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting Chief Harlo," Qui-Gon said as he entered the office.

The man just grinned. "You aren't keeping me waiting…I've got plenty to keep me busy. Apparently you do too."

"If only you knew," the Jedi muttered.

"So…we have some interesting…possible alarming news about one of the vials." He hesitated

"Yes," Qui-Gon prompted.

"There's a black marketeer on a planet called Thorian who is very upset over a deal gone sour for him. He has put a price on the head of someone that he claims stole a vial from him."

The Jedi's eyes widened. "Stole a vial?"

"That's what my man told me. This marketeer claims he was meeting with someone who wanted to buy a vial and then refused to pay. He says that whoever this person was must have knocked him out because he was making the deal…then he woke up remembering nothing…but get this. Even though he says he was knocked out, he woke up sitting at the table."

The two Jedi exchanged a confused look.

"It will make more sense in a minute. So his vial is gone, he has no money for it…and his customer has disappeared with no trace. That's why he's so livid. He's got bounty hunters out everywhere. He wants his vial, his money…or a hide."

"So you know who the thief is." It was a statement not a question.

A toothy grin was part of the answer. "Well…not quite…but I'm working on it. However, the black marketeer claims the vial thief is a Jedi."

"A Jedi," Qui-Gon echoed in confusion. "Is someone else working this case? Why wasn't I told?"

"Oh no…no one else is working this. He was mistaken about one small part of what he said. I believe it was not an active Jedi…but a former Jedi who is involved."

"A former Jedi? Someone who left the temple."

"Or was kicked out. We have some description of her from the contract that was put out." Harlo reached for a data tablet. Female, humanoid, early thirties maybe. We are looking for her…both undercover and officially. Also we are going over our files on former Jedi to see if we can come up with a match."

"Files on former Jedi?" Obi-Wan repeated in a puzzled tone.

"Yes. Another part of my responsibility is keeping up with temple rejects. The council is concerned about what someone with Force ability might do if they were sent from the temple—would they be angry enough to try to get back at the council. So I keep up with their movements…or try to. Some of them have been quite good at hiding themselves…like Bruck did for so long until he decided to become a player."

Obi-Wan fell into silence as thoughts of his former adversary and his sufferings yet haunted him.

"It sounds as if you have the situation under control, Chief," Qui-Gon replied.

"Just doing my job. Knowing that it's a former Jedi should help us narrow down our search some. Now we just need to figure out which Jedi."

"Well…knowing that it is a human and female should narrow it down more."

"Of course. Would you like a job?" Harlo grinned. "I'm using all my resources to find out who this is. Anything you could do would be repetition of effort…so I guess you have nothing to do until we come up with more info for you."

Qui-Gon allowed himself a small smile. "Nothing to do? Would you like a job?'

"No thanks. I think I'd rather trust my hide to a blaster than that lighted stick you carry."

"You will keep us up to date?"

"Of course."

I still can't quit narrow down the path that my revenge should follow. There's just too many wonderful ways to hurt you. Ah, but perhaps I shouldn't limit myself to one path. Maybe I should indulge myself. I have waited so long, suffered so long…a single moment of agony for you will not suffice. No…I must make it worthwhile. After all, look what I will be giving up for it! My life or my mental health…a big sacrifice. Worth the sacrifice…but if it is my last sensible act then it must be enough to satisfy me…enough to hurt you more than you hurt me. And I can't waste all this potential on just one little man. Yes, I will definitely have to spread it around to those close to you.

Perhaps you could go on a killing spree with you own light saber! That's an amusing thought! So mighty you thought you were. What will you think when you are taken over by a superior force? How cocky and sanctimonious will you be then? You're supposed to be such a great warrior…one of the best they said. Never reluctant to stand in the face of danger…we will see…we will see. Just how much danger have you faced recently? It's a lot easier to sit back and let others do the fighting, isn't it? Has your courage faded with time? Now that you are just sitting back while battles go on far away from you, how will you stand up to a real test? Not much longer now. I'll be there soon.

A former Jedi buying that midiclorian stimulating factor? Why? Could it be as Chief Harlo had hinted at…that someone who was put out of the temple had a grudge? He hadn't suggested it…but said it was one of the things that the Jedi council was concerned about. Qui-Gon's thoughts turned to Bruck. He had been passed over as a padawan. Interestingly he didn't hold his grudge against the council or masters who had rejected him. Bruck had chosen to take his anger out on Obi-Wan. The Jedi master knew there had been a history of rivalry between the two, however, Obi-Wan had not been the cause of Bruck not having the chance to be a padawan. That's what confused him about the whole situation. Apparently it was just that Bruck was not able to accept responsibility for his shortcomings…and his way of dealing with that was to blame Obi-Wan.

So if this was a similar case of a disgruntled initiate who didn't make apprentice…who would be the target of their anger? It may not necessarily be the council at all. It would be necessary to examine the record of the individual in question…see what the reason for their rejection was, who made the recommendation, did they have a history of problems with a particular person while at the temple. It wasn't an easy question to answer.

Also, it wasn't necessarily an initiate either. It could be a padawan or a knight who was dismissed from the order for a reason. That made the situation even more dangerous. When Ruka was endowed with the enhanced Force ability due to his accelerated midiclorian production, he was just using the power at random. He had never received any training on how to properly control the Force. Focused correctly how much more efficiently could that power be used? Also the Klastarian did not know all the ways the Force could be used. A padawan in training or a fully trained Jedi could wield that ability much more effectively. That would present an even more treacherous threat.

"I understand the return of the vision now Master Yoda."

"Indeed?"

Qui-Gon briefed the councilor about what he had learned from Chief Harlo—the once again missing vial and the fact that the "customer" was a former Jedi. Only the known facts he included, keeping his speculations to himself. He knew that Yoda would come to the same conclusions.

At the end of the update Yoda sat in silence for several long moments. "Clearer the vision is now. Again a threat we face because of what Ruka has begun." He rubbed his green chin with three fingers and mused, "A trained Jedi with enhanced midiclorians. A great danger this is. Know you who it is?"

"Not yet my Master. Chief Harlo is working that problem to the limit of his resources. We may find out in the next five minutes…or not until the threat presents itself. Do you think this will be another attack on Coruscant?"

"I know not. However, if Jedi this is, strategy he will know. Knows he that we would be more prepared."

"I was wondering my Master. Perhaps, unlike Ruka, this might not be aimed at the Jedi in general…but at a group, or a single Jedi."

"Angry former Jedi? Possibly. Incidental could be the fact that it is a Jedi. Craves vengeance on someone other than Jedi perhaps."

"Yes," Qui-Gon considered. "I had not thought of that Master Yoda." Then a dark thought returned to him, "But what about the whirlpool?"

"Called in to help defeat the threat we could be. Indirect attack on the Jedi this could be." The small green creature studied his former learner for a moment. "How feel you about the vision now?"

"I have to admit that I am still struggling with it…however, I know what you mean now about controlling it with the Force. I am learning. It's a hard fight."

"Hmm…. Yes. Hard it is. What value if easily gotten though? Learn much you will from this. Learn to defeat your fear. Always growing in the Force we are. If reach the point you do when you think you know all of the Force, drive you from the temple myself I will," Yoda declared with a crack of his gimmer stick against the floor.

Qui-Gon lowered his head as memories washed over him. "One thing I have learned my Master…that I still have much to learn."

"Good. Good. A poor learner is an arrogant spirit. Thinks he knows it all he does. Only one willing to learn can be taught. Let me know you will what you find out. May the Force be with you."

Ah…tomorrow I arrive. Planetfall tomorrow. Once I confirm your location then I can inject myself…and wait for the midiclorians to begin multiplying. I have decided that you will be my prisoner…for a short while. Yes…that's the way I will do it. Your pitiful power will be no match for mine. I can take you easily…and you will be beyond reach of help. Then my reign of terror can begin! You will watch as I parade them before you…so close and yet so far from your help. They will be calling out for you to help them and you will not be able to lift one finger to do anything. They will suffer. Then when I have exacted the proper payment for what you did to me…your slow death will come upon you. Oh so slow and painful…. I will go out with your name on my lips in a curse…but not before I see you dead!

In spite of the peace that he had settled into during his morning meditation, Qui-Gon had to admit that waiting was nevertheless hard for him to do. But merely admitting it and then trying to quell it was his way of dealing with it…not dwelling on it as his young apprentice allowed himself to do more than he wanted to admit.

"Chief Harlo said he would let us know as soon as he found out anything. He has the best possible resources in place to find out faster than we could hope to do. And we would have no chance to find out what his undercover men are able to. There is nothing we can do, Padawan, but wait."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied somewhat sulkily as he felt another lecture on patience coming his way.

However, the tall Jedi surprised him by dropping his arm around the apprentice's shoulders and replying, "Why don't we go down to the training area for a good workout. That will take your mind off waiting."

Obi-Wan could sense the moves his master was going to make, could feel what Qui-Gon was trying to lead him into. It was a much more efficient way of teaching than trying to show a quick strategic move with slow and cumbersome words. Another advantage to the master-apprentice link. And suddenly understanding came on him as he foresaw how the maneuver would unwind. He followed on the lead that the elder Jedi gave him and executed the offensive move beautifully.

"Very well done Padawan. Very well done." Then the Jedi master grinned making his blue eyes twinkle. "Now let's see if you can do it without a hint."

He stepped back several paces from his apprentice and powered his light saber onto its low power setting, for sparring practice. Qui-Gon began the same series of moves that he had executed before and Obi-Wan set himself for the move he knew he needed to make.

Then Qui-Gon's vision began to darken. That translucent darkness again…swirling, turning. The whirlpool was back on him.

The apprentice saw the dark look that clouded his master's face and broke off his attack. Quickly he stepped forward. "Master? Are you all right?"

The touch to his arm and sound of his padawan's voice interrupted the vision. Just as quickly it was gone, having not had enough time to entrench itself firmly in his consciousness.

Qui-Gon put his hand to his slightly dizzy head. "Yes, I'm fine."

"The vision again?"

"Yes. But it went quickly. However, since it seems to be on the verge of visiting me again, perhaps sparring is not a good idea just now," he smiled.

"I agree." Then his eyes darted around the cavernous training facility to see what other activities were going on amidst the echoing yells, humming sabers, and airborne apprentices.

This wasn't lost on the Jedi master. They'd had a hard morning of training. The boy deserved a break. He smiled. "Free time Padawan. Go do what you'd like."

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan showed proper respect to his teacher and then trotted across the room like a child, smiling and eyes gleaming.

"How old are they before they grow up?"

Qui-Gon turned to see who asked the question, but knew the voice before he saw the face. A tall muscular Jedi was walking up behind him, pulling at the tie that had held his wild hair in check during his training sessions. He shook the blonde hair loose and strands of it promptly stuck to the beads of perspiration on his face. He ignored them and stopped next to his friend.

"You should know Jareel. You haven't grown up yet."

"Obviously neither of us has…listen to how we carry on."

Qui-Gon turned completely toward Jareel and said in complete seriousness, "When I can't enjoy a joke with an old friend is when they'll be carrying me out of here feet first."

"Aye!" Jareel agreed. "Talk to you later."

"Can't pause long enough to harass an old Jedi?"

"Oh, but I am going to harass an old Jedi. Master Yoda wants to talk to me."

"Ah! I'll be sure to tell him you said so," Qui-Gon's blue eyes sparkled.

"And you would, wouldn't you? Fair warning my friend. I have a long memory."

Qui-Gon just stood with a smile on his face as he watched Jareel walk toward the shower area. Then he turned his attention back to the training floor to see what kind of competition Obi-Wan had gotten himself into this time. However, as his eyes came around he was met with that same translucent darkness that meant the return of the phantasm. Instead of fearing it though, he welcomed it. The Jedi wanted to understand it…to know what it meant. In light of his discussion with Yoda and his own musings, his curiosity had been stirred. It was enough to somewhat overcome the fear that was his usual first reaction at the sight.

The Jedi master wasn't foolish enough to kid himself into thinking there would be no fear however. So he reached within himself and sought out the Force…seeking the calm he knew he would need to face the image.

His journey was interrupted though as he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Slowly coming out of the trance he was inducing, Qui-Gon turned to see who had disrupted him.

A slightly shorter man bowed his head. "My apologies, Master Qui-Gon. There is a communication for you."

"Thank you." The Jedi turned toward the shower and changing area. He located his robe and removed the comm link.

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

"It's Chief Harlo. I think I've found your errant Jedi."

"It was Elliah Porde."

"Elliah?" Qui-Gon repeated in disbelief. "After all these years…I wondered what had happened to her."

"You know her?"

"I knew of her. She was sent from the temple…about a year or so before you became my padawan," he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Yes," the apprentice answered. "I remember her also. I saw her at the temple many times. The talk around the temple was that she was always in trouble with the council and her master."

"Yes. Mace Windu was her master. He didn't have kind words for her. She was very rebellious toward him. They had many conflicts…and finally one day she left with not a word of where she was going…and without permission. That's what finally caused the council to dismiss her."

"That's an interesting story," the chief observed. "She sounds like the kind of person to hold a grudge then."

"Hmm…yes," Qui-Gon confirmed. "That she was. Very independent, very angry."

"Do you think that she would try to use the contents of that vial for revenge purposes?"

Qui-Gon gently tugged at the grey and brown hair in his beard as he considered. "It's possible. I don't know what else she would use it for."

"But look what it did to Ruka," Obi-Wan interjected. "Certainly she heard about that. Do you still think she would use that stuff even with those consequences?"

"It's hard to say for sure Padawan. I don't know how angry she still is. At the time she was quite livid that, as she said, there was no sympathy toward her people…and her chance to be a knight was taken from her. With her future taken from her and if she has been letting this bitterness brew over all these years…then I would say yes, she might do it even with those consequences."

"If what you say is true, then I am concerned about Master Windu's safety. If she becomes as Force-powerful as Ruka then his life may be in danger. You need to let him know what is going on," the chief replied in a grave voice.

"It's not that easy," Qui-Gon replied as his eyes darkened. "Mace isn't on Coruscant right now. He is taking a visit to his home planet."

"But could she know that?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I don't know…but we can't take the chance. We've got to get to him before she does."

Qui-Gon had sent Obi-Wan to grab the travel bag that the Jedi master always kept ready to go. He instructed him as soon as the apprentice had packed whatever he needed, to go straight to the temple hangar to ready the transport that he hoped would be waiting for their use.

Qui-Gon was able to gain an immediate audience with Yoda as soon as he mentioned knowing who had the vial. The first thing Qui-Gon did was ask for a transport to be made available for he and Obi-Wan to use. The miniature Jedi put through the request without hesitation or question. He knew Qui-Gon well enough to know he had his reasons for preparing to leave before he explained himself.

"Now," Yoda turned to him after closing the communication. "What you have discovered you will tell me."

"Chief Harlo thinks that the Jedi who took the vial was Elliah Porde."

"Hmm…. Certain he is?"

"Fairly certain my Master. The information he has gained from his undercover sources seems to be pretty convincing. Apparently, she has gained quite a reputation in the criminal underworld now. She has been putting her Jedi skills on the market for the highest bidder. So, it just seemed to be a matter of asking the right questions to the right people."

Yoda didn't respond immediately. "If revenge is her objective, go after Master Windu she may. Great anger she had toward him over being dismissed."

"Yes. That's what I fear. I ask your permission for Obi-Wan and I to go to Mace's planet."

"Warn him we can. But fight her you can not. Remember Ruka?"

"Yes my Master. I know her power will be greater than ours…but we can't sit passively and do nothing."

"What think you that you can do?" Yoda declared.

"We don't know where she is right now. We don't know if she knows where Mace is. Elliah may think he's here on Coruscant. If we hurry we might be able to get to him ahead of her."

"And bring him here to Coruscant where she may come first?"

"No Master Yoda. We will not bring him back here until we know where she is. The chief is trying to see if he can find out anything about her whereabouts…or anything that may give him a clue where she is or where she planned on going. We will stay in touch with him."

Qui-Gon tried to hold his impatience at bay as Yoda considered. Every minute spend debating this was giving Elliah another minute to find Mace. Finally, the little Jedi looked at his former padawan with those half-closed sleepy looking eyes. "Go you may. Alert you must be. Remember the vision. Learn from it you must. From the Force it is, controlled by the Force it can be."

Qui-Gon bowed a shallow, quick bow and hurried away.

The small transport made the jump to hyperspace, fleeing Coruscant and rushing between the star lines.

"Do you know exactly what happened to get Elliah send out of the temple Master?"

"No Padawan I don't. As I said earlier she had a history of being a problem…and that last incident when she left without permission or letting anyone know where she was going was the final nail in the coffin."

Obi-Wan's mind fled back to a memory…a time when he left the temple without permission and without letting anyone know where he was going. But that was different…wasn't it? He didn't know Elliah's reason for leaving, but he was searching for his missing master. He was trying to help another Jedi in trouble…that was different…wasn't it? I suppose so. I haven't been dismissed…beside I don't have a past record of problems. He considered the implications of his actions at the time and decided that faced with the same situation he would do the same thing…go and look for Master Qui-Gon. Was it worth being sent away from the temple? Yes…his master's life had been in danger.

"Obi-Wan? Is something wrong?"

"Oh…no Master. I was just thinking. I apologize. You were saying."

"Oh, about Elliah. Those are the only facts I know…the rest of it is gossip. And I'd rather not traffic in hearsay. Mace was quite upset about the entire incident…as you can imagine. Losing a padawan is difficult." Qui-Gon fell silent for a moment and his face darkened with a memory. "However…Mace was very tightlipped about the incident. That's the extent of my knowledge."

"I wasn't trying to pry Master. I was just trying to decide how upset she would be and whether this truly is a revenge situation…or something entirely different."

"Good…that you are analyzing the situation and that you aren't interested in the gossip. One can only be led to the truth by facts. It is true that she may have acquired the vial for entirely different reasons. She may have a customer for it herself. We need to be aware of her past…but we can't be blinded by it. We must examine all possible motives."

The two Jedi fell into silent contemplation and settled in for the journey.

The following day Elliah awoke aboard her old transport with a sense of anticipation. Almost there. I will be coming out of hyperspace soon. I must make sure Windu is still on his planet before I do anything else. I'm so glad you shared with me about your past dear master. I know exactly where to look for you…where your family lives on this planet. It will be easy enough to figure out if you are here or not. I hope so. It would be less complicated for me to take you while away from Coruscant…and harder for you to get help. An evil smile curled her lips.

Elliah slid her long slim body into the pilot's chair and checked the navicomputer for remaining time until her ship would return to normal space. She settled back and tried to relax. The anticipation was making her tense…and that was something she couldn't afford…to be distracted.

Then as she began to turn her plans over and over…to refine and sharpen them, a new idea occurred to her. She had lived all these years in suffering for all that Windu had caused her. Years of suffering. And here she was considering a couple of days of revenge on him. Wouldn't it be more fitting to make him endure longer? Two or three days of hurt wouldn't make up for her lost life and the time she had gone through after he caused her to be kicked out of the Jedi order. The more she thought on that, the better she liked her new idea. Yes…he should know what it's like to have a life ruined.

And what would be the most painful, humiliating, ruinous way to carry this out? A couple of ideas occurred to her but she rejected them because they would let him off too easily. Come on Elliah! You haven't lived this long in the underground without being shrewd and devious. You can do better than that! What would hurt him the most? Ah! His precious "stick to the rules" attitude. His rigid self-righteous stance. That's the way to get to him! I know exactly what to do now! Yes…yes. A very good idea. I can use the rest of the travel time to plan the details. Oh, dear Mace…you will get exactly what you deserve. An evil cackle sounded in the cockpit.

The tired old rusty ship set down near a forested area outside the city where Mace Windu had been born. Some members of his family still resided here and when the Jedi master felt a need to escape the pressures at the Jedi temple, he would return here for a short vacation. Although it was hard to maintain close ties with relatives he had not grown up around and didn't see often, he had managed to forge a bond with them. It was a stabilizing factor he needed in his life…and one that had helped him deal with the pain and sense of failure that came from the incident with the padawan Elliah Porde.

The tall slim woman entered the rear compartment of the ship and peeled off her coveralls. She looked through the stash of clothing she had accumulated in her years of deceiving people in her life of crime. What would be appropriate? She couldn't afford to attract attention to herself but she had to go into the city to determine if Windu was still on planet or not.

Remembering her former master speak of the culture of his hometown, Elliah decided on a simple utilitarian garment. It was a town of working class people and perhaps this would blend in more. She didn't know if wearing a head covering with the ends wrapped around the lower part of her face would blend in or make her stand out…but she couldn't afford detection. Considering for a moment, she donned the wrap. She could always change her plans…which was better than being found out.

It was a short walk into the town and to her great surprise, she blended in quite well. Her clothes were markedly different…but still had the appearance of a working woman. Females who were accompanied by men did not wear face coverings…but lone women did wear wraps around their face. Apparently these were unmarried women and whether it was custom, preference, or an advertisement of availability, it was a big help to Elliah's pretense.

She kept close to buildings, staying in shadow. Right now she was just trying to get a feel for the place…how it was laid out, were the people friendly enough to talk, or would she have to buy or bully information. Passing through the busy streets, she spied the market district of town. That would be a good place to find information. With measured and determined steps, she made her way to the storefronted section of the street.

Elliah fluttered from dealer to dealer until finally she found what she had been looking for…a talkative one.

"Good day to you lady. You have come to the right place. I will make you the best deal on the street. What are you looking for? Perhaps looking for the right things for a special meal? A suitor come to call? Look here…flown in yesterday from Warenga. The sweetest fruit you've ever put in your mouth. Would you like to try a taste?"

"Uh…no. I'm only in the city for the day. Later I will be going back to my town."

"Oh? From nearby? Sillia? Nicia?"

"Ah…from Nicia. I'm not very familiar with this city."

"What do you wish to know? Just ask. What I don't know, I can find out!" The large man laughed loudly.

"Well…what should I see before I leave?"

"Our humble town has many natural beauties. The gardens are most delightful just now…and the sculptures that are scattered through them are a delight to the eye as well. If you're looking for eminent sights, I'm afraid you will be disappointed. We are not the most important city…and easily overlooked. The only out of the ordinary history we have to speak of is the uprising that took place here many years ago…and the reasons for it remain obscure." The man finally stopped for a breath and to think what else would interest a visitor. "Ah! But there is one thing we can be proud of! The current head of the Jedi council was born right here," he spread his arms wide to take in the town. "Master Windu was born here. His parents still live here…near the outer edge of the city. As a matter of fact he is visiting them right now!"

"Really?" Elliah tried to sound impressed. "Right now?" She tried to keep her eyes from narrowing as she asked.

"Truly! I saw him just yesterday as he strolled through the market."

"He's still here?" Although the question was repetitive, she had to be sure.

"So anxious you are to see him? I doubt you would see him unless you went up and knocked on the door. Yes, he is still here. I heard it said he was to be with us another week…unless, of course, an emergency was to come up. You know the Jedi couldn't function without his leadership," the dealer beamed with pride.

So he thinks as well. Elliah tried to keep the disgust out of her voice as she replied, "I'm sure. He lives close to the market? I mean since he was walking through here I thought…"

"Ah yes…down this street," he pointed to his left. "Almost the last house in town. A large tan structure…with the most beautiful pink blossom tree in front. It was planted there when his parents allowed the Jedi to take him. They put in there in remembrance of him. So…you do plan on going to see him?"

"Oh no!" At least not yet! I was just curious…he is a most important man. But I must be going now. A lot to do before I leave. Thank you so much. Oh…I suppose I should buy something from you. I've taken up so much of your time."

"Ah, dear lady, my pleasure. Feel no obligation. As a matter of fact, here, take some of these wonderful fruits with you." The gregarious fellow filled her hands up with the small green fruit. "A safe journey to you."

"You are too kind. Next time I'm here I'll be sure to stop in here to shop."

"My lady," he bowed.

Simpleton! No matter. I found out what I needed to know. He is here…and will be here awhile. I know where to find him…when I need him. Perfect. That gives me time to carry out my plan. I have much to do. I'd better get back to my ship.

Elliah had changed back into her coveralls while she was thinking over her speech. She paused to think back over some details. Everything had to line up just right…there could be nothing left to chance. She would only have one shot at this and it must work. It must!

A look of intense malice came over what at one time had been a lovely face. The years, the life she had chosen and the hate she carried had carved deep and lasting lines and scars into the pale and drawn countenance. Elliah seated herself and activated her communications panel. She knew from her time at the temple that contacting the Jedi council was a time consuming procedure…so far removed they were from everyday things such as talking to "common people". She sneered. Once they heard her name…she had a feeling that it might be a little easier to get through. She idly wondered if they had been able to trace the vial to her. If so…then she knew she would get through.

Master and apprentice sat facing one another over the small foldout table in the rear compartment of the transport. The remains of a modest meal lay on the small area separating them. Conversation had died down several minutes ago. The Jedi apprentice looked up and noticed the faraway look on his master's face. Deep in thought or in meditation Obi-Wan wasn't sure. The look was familiar to him…but somehow different. The serenity that usually resided in his clear blue eyes during meditation was absent. However, the thoughtful air that accompanied his musings wasn't there either. There was something unique to the visage across from him.

Obi-Wan rested his elbows on the table and studied Master Qui-Gon. His eyes were dark and stormy. Beads of perspiration began to form on his forehead. His hands were clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Fear? The padawan began to recognize the expression now. It had been long enough that the memory had faded into the background of other remembrances tucked into the back of his mind. Now, however, the memory was as fresh as the face across the table.

When Qui-Gon had been recovering from the hallucinogenic drug that Ruka had addicted him to, delusions haunted him from time to time. During those times, his master wore the same haunted look that now resided on his face. And Obi-Wan understood what was happening now. The maelstrom vision was upon the Jedi master again.

The apprentice wasn't sure what he should do. He longed to reach out and shake his master into full consciousness because he knew how unsettling the image was to him. However, he also recalled Qui-Gon's comments on having to face it and overcome it. So he dared not disturb the concentration that the Jedi was obviously putting into fighting against the emotions that instinctively wanted to surface with the phantasm.

Troubling but fascinating was the battle going on before him. The padawan could sense what his master was feeling, so strong were those feelings. And to watch his face as the feelings battled in him was intriguing Obi-Wan had to admit. He felt a wave of guilt at getting such interest from his master's struggle. But he knew it was something Qui-Gon had to endure…and if he could learn something from it, it would make it more meaningful for them both.

The Jedi master's face was now drenched in sweat. So tightly were his hands clenched that they trembled from the tension. But that was the only movement in the ramrod straight body. Obi-Wan knew the lack of movement did not indicate relaxation. He could feel the tension coming in waves from Qui-Gon…and he could see the taught muscles and distended veins in his face, neck and hands.

Since he had not been present for the other times that the master had battled the image, Obi-Wan didn't know if Qui-Gon was finding the struggle easier now…or harder. He wondered how long it would go on if uninterrupted. Then a quick heavy gasp of breath escaped from the Jedi and his body abruptly released the tension that had arrested his muscles. Qui-Gon suddenly reached to grip the table to stop himself falling from the chair.

The physical liberation had been immediate…but the emotional release came more slowly. That faraway look remained; the blue eyes were still dark. Slowly as if waking from a deep sleep, the Jedi master seemed to become aware. The apprentice remained yet silent, waiting for the moment that Qui-Gon would indicate he had recovered himself.

A long minute later he turned his head slowly to look at Obi-Wan. Very quietly, the apprentice said one word. "Master?"

A bare hint of a smile touched the corners of his mouth. "It's all right Padawan."

"The whirlpool?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm beginning to understand it. The more I understand, the less I fear it. The storm is close now Obi-Wan. Soon it will be upon us…and we must be ready."

"Master Yoda," Elliah bowed her head and tried to sound determined but not sarcastic.

Yoda's face was impassive on the flickering blue holo image. "For what reason do you contact us, Elliah?"

"I have important information that I would like to discuss with you…and only you. Um…is Master Windu there in the council room with you?"

However, Yoda was mindful of the vial and the suspicions of Chief Harlo and Master Qui-Gon and had no intention of revealing any information about Mace Windu. If Elliah didn't know where he was, Yoda didn't want to help her knowledge in any way.

"In this room he is not. Know I not where he is just now."

Oh you think you're so clever. If I called your hand on it, you'd say it was true from your point of view because you don't know exactly where he is right now. You two are just alike. No wonder I got kicked out. "I have spent the last ten years on a quest…a mission, to prove that I was wrongly put out of the temple."

Yoda sighed deeply and began, "Ten years ago had we this discussion Elliah. Changed nothing has."

"But you are wrong! Much has changed. I have been gathering evidence…"

"No time have I for this. Over it is. Not changed is my mind." Yoda turned away.

"A minute Master Yoda," Elliah hardened her voice just enough to grab for his attention. "You force me to take stronger action. Is this familiar to you?" She held up a small container filled with a deeply colored fluid.

Yoda turned back. Although it could have been bantha spit for all he knew, he remembered the thoroughness of Harlo's investigation…how certain he was that Elliah was the one who took the vial. He said nothing. What could he say?

A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth. "I thought maybe I could get your attention. Believe me, I didn't want to do it this way." What does it matter if I lie? How will he know? "I have been forced into this. I request a hearing. I was wronged and I want to prove it. I know it won't change the past…but it will clear my name. If you at least will hear me out…then I will hand this over to you personally."

"What plan you if I refuse? Use the vial yourself will you?"

"Of course not! I know what happened to Ruka when he used this. I'm not that foolish. This is a simple case of I have something you want…and all you have to do to get it is listen to me."

Yoda thought for a moment. It couldn't hurt to at least listen to her…especially if it meant a chance to recover that vial! That was the important thing right now…not what she had to say. He wasn't sure that he entirely trusted her though. Her past did not speak well of her reliability. Still…if humoring her brought even a chance of getting that, then….

"Very well. Hear you we will. Come to the temple will you?"

"No Master Yoda," she replied firmly. "I'm sorry but I don't trust you. I have no reason to…after what has been done to me. Once I got there, what would prevent you from taking this from me and then throwing me in jail for possessing it?"

"What suggest you then?" Yoda's eyes narrowed, making him look even more sleepy than usual.

"Why don't you send an emissary to meet with me…hear me out, on neutral territory? Then I could hand this over afterwards."

Yoda's tri-fingered hand went to his chin. Two Jedi could be dispatched. If she has not used the midiclorian stimulator yet then she could be handled. However, there was still the possibility that this was a trick. He had little choice though. This chance to get the vial couldn't be passed up. He had to try it. Perhaps she was sincere…but he couldn't get that nagging doubt out of his mind.

"As you request then. To hear your grievances I will send someone. Then collect the vial he will. Bring your case before the council we will. Sufficient is this?"

Oh yes…your playing into my hands is quite sufficient! "Yes Master Yoda that is satisfactory."

"Your meeting place you must tell me."

"I am currently on Noseen, on the outskirts of Flaré."

Yoda's heart accelerated…but he tried to keep his outward appearance calm. She was on Mace's planet…at the city where he was now visiting. The conversation about revenge came back to him. Why else would she be there? A bitter ex-padawan armed with a very dangerous substance…and right there in proximity of the person who had caused her expulsion.

Elliah thought she could figure out what he must be thinking. "Please don't be concerned that I am here. I have no intention of harming Master Windu." You lie well…it even sounds good to me! And she fought back her smile. "The reason I am here is that whoever you send must confront Master Windu here. My charges are serious ones…but true. And some of the evidence lies here in his possession. I know it may be hard for you to believe…but as I said, I have spent the last ten years researching this. I know I will be exonerated if you will but take the time to look over everything." She was putting on the best acting job she had ever done in all her years of cheating and stealing. It even surprised her how well she was able to keep up the façade. "You must at least listen. The Jedi claim to be guardians of justice. If that is more than just words I implore you to hear me out." Then she drew herself up and raised the vial once more. "Please don't force me to do what I don't really want to do."

Yoda's ears lowered. "Hear you we will. Jedi there are in the area. Check I must on their location. Then set up a time and place to meet we will." He was unwilling to admit to her that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were already on their way to Noseen. He still didn't trust her and if she knew Jedi were in route, it might alarm her and provoke her to some kind of action.

Elliah smiled…trying to make it seem a smile of relief. "That's fine. I await your communication to set up the meeting."

The holo image of the Jedi master faded away and Elliah broke into uncontrolled laughter. "Ha ha! Now I must prepare myself. I have much to do." She dug into a storage compartment and removed a small bag that had been placed there just for this trip. Sitting down at a small built-in table in the rear compartment she reached into the bag and removed a syringe. Carefully she removed the top of the vial. Pressing the needle through the rubber membrane covering the container's opening, she aspirated about half of the contents. Elliah placed the needle point against her skin…and hesitated. Ten long years she had waited for her moment of revenge on Mace Windu. It was now at hand. Why was she uncertain? Because there was no turning back. Once the metal spine penetrated and injected it's powerful…but dangerous contents, there was no way to stop or reverse it. She had to be certain…is this what she really wanted?

Elliah took a deep breath and plunged the needle into the soft tanned flesh of her arm. All vacillation quickly receded. The prick only brought a grin to her face…small price to pay for what she would gain. With care she replaced the top onto the vial and held it up for inspection. They would not know how much had been in the container. There weren't that many of them created…from what she had learned. She doubted many people had seen them. And besides she was not going to take on the entire Jedi council like Ruka did. She had no visions of controlling entire groups of people…or the spectacular display of the energy bolts. No…she just needed to control the thoughts and actions of a single Jedi.

Elliah put the syringe back in the bag and buried it deep in the storage compartment. She carefully hid the vial away where it would not be disturbed. All she could do now was wait…and plan. The tall female fell into a chair to think. Jedi would not be easily fooled. Her arrangements had to be perfect…had to meet the close scrutiny she knew they would be given. Casually she wondered which Jedi would be sent. Yoda said there were Jedi in the area already…so he wouldn't have time to hand pick his best. That would be to her advantage. Putting such idle thoughts out of her head, Elliah pulled out a data tablet and began to make a list. What had only been coming together in her head would now be given more substance…she had to make sure all the pieces fit perfectly. There could be no holes.

"Yes Master Yoda," Qui-Gon acknowledged the communication. It must be important for Yoda to be calling himself.

"From Noseen how far away are you?"

"We still have a couple of days of travel to get there." He could read the wrinkled green face. "What's wrong Master Yoda?"

"Heard from Elliah I have. On Noseen she is."

Qui-Gon started at that bit of information. "Then we were right that she was going after Mace."

"Revenge she says she does not want. Claims she does to have evidence against him though. Have the vial she does," Yoda confirmed. "Only to get our attention did she acquire it she says. Knew she we would not listen to her."

"Evidence of what?"

"Know for certain I do not, but relates to her dismissal it does. Maintains she does that turn over the vial she will if hear her we will. Meet her on Noseen you and Obi-Wan will. Trust her I do not. But hear her out you will and see if the vial you can recover. Says she does that she has not used it."

"But do you know that she really has it?"

"Showed it to me she did. Empty it was not…used it she has not. Still trust her I do not. Told her I did Jedi were in that sector already. Admit you were already on the way I did not."

"Very well Master Yoda. We will meet with her and see what she has to say. Perhaps her intentions are honorable ones."

"Hmm…. Believe that you do?"

"I'm only trying to see both sides my Master. Closing one's mind to a possibility blinds one to the whole picture. I'm not certain I trust her either…but I can't see what she would be setting this up for if she really wanted to get back at Mace. She's there with opportunity and means. If she wants revenge why is she telling us where she is and asking us to come there?"

"Answer that I can not. Your optimism I do not have. But know I of your wisdom. Great care you must take. Remember the vision. The end of the whirlpool this may not be…but cautious you must be."

"Have you contacted Master Windu yet?'

Yoda suddenly looked quite grave. "Contact him we can not. Disruption to the signal stellar flares are causing. Continue we will try, but hurry you must. May the Force be with you."

A couple of minutes of silence passed in the cockpit. Finally Obi-Wan broke it. "What do you think this is all about Master?"

"I'm uncertain Padawan. Master Yoda is right. Great care must be taken. There are too many unknowns about this situation. We must be open to all possibilities. Ten years is a long time. Elliah could actually have gotten over her anger in that time…or it could have simmered for ten years."

"But what about this evidence she claims against Master Windu?"

"I will have to see it. What may seem to her to be significant may only appear that way because of the state of mind she is looking at it through. If she is bitter, then something small could be much larger in her mind. Again…we must be open to all possibilities."

"Yes Master."

Elliah had come up with a list of what she thought would be sufficient material to satisfy her needs. Now she was planning on how to manufacture and assemble the things on the list. Yet, she had been at this for a long time now. It was now well after sunset. There was still enough time to make sure things were worked out. No need to exhaust herself. Standing, she stretched her long willowy frame, crossed the room and fell into her sleep couch. Tomorrow was another day closer to vengeance.

Slowly opening her eyes, Elliah rolled over and pulled the blanket closer up to her chin. Drat getting up. Once up and going she was fine…but pulling herself from the bed was always the hardest part of the day. However, her fuzzy mind began to clear and she realized how long it had been since she had injected herself with the midiclorian stimulator. Yesterday morning when she had returned from the city…that's when she had done it. Very soon it would be a full day.

Immediately she kicked the blanket aside and sat up on the side of the couch. Yes, she definitely felt different…more energetic and vigorous. What would be a good test to see how much her ability was enhanced so far? She had been using her Force abilities in her criminal life for some years now. It was well developed through continuous use…but how much more now with a higher midiclorian count?

Well…since she was here because of Mace, why not let him be the test? She closed her eyes and searched through the Force. Then a clear picture formed in her mind. She could see him seated at a table eating breakfast with his parents. They were chuckling at some obscure memory of a visit long ago. Her link with Windu when he was her master was never very strong. She was rebellious enough against him to never totally give herself over to it. And his growing resentment at her continuous revolt made the Jedi hesitant to develop a firm link.

Right now, however, she could see into his mind as easily as she could see into her own. She could see all his hidden feelings, the regret over not having a closer tie with his family. That would work to her advantage. And there…still there after all these years, the anger and betrayal he felt toward Elliah when she had returned home on that unapproved trip.

Good! At least you have suffered some over it too. But your pain has lessened over the years while mine has multiplied. That won't do! We must make sure you feel at least what I felt…if not more. That same wicked smile creased her face into a mask of malice. Well…let's see just how well this works. I believe Mace that you want some more juice…although you just refused a refill of your glass. And you will think it was your idea. You will forget that I planted the thought there.

In her mind, she could see the Jedi stop in mid-sentence…a look of confusion crossing his face. Then he lifted his glass and asked his mother if he could have some more juice. In confusion she picked up the pitcher and poured. Elliah's smile broadened. She knew this was going to be easy.

So far, it had been simple and straightforward. A test of her ability. She had enough power to over ride Windu's…she had just proven that. Now that she was certain that she could control him, it was time to drop all pretense and let her plan begin to unfold in all its glory.

Elliah stomped down the ramp of her ship…calm self-assurance exuding from her. She quickly made the short walk to town, but bypassed it. At the other end she circled back and quickly located the tan house with the large pink-blossomed tree in the front yard. Right at the edge of town. Perfect…she wouldn't be easily seen.

She walked up to the front door. It was locked…but in an instant the tumbler rotated and she opened the door and entered. A servant in the hallway started and cried, "How did you get in?" She just waved a hand at him…and he instantly forgot he had seen anything. He stood in confusion for a moment as he tried to remember what he had been doing…and what interrupted it.

Elliah had seen in her mind as she walked to town that Mace had retired to the small office he had prepared at his parents home. That was perfect. She made her way to it. Only two other people challenged her…and they received the same treatment the servant in the hallway did…leaving them slightly confused.

She opened the door to the office and entered. Shutting the door, she leaned her back on it and locked it. Mace leaped to his feet. His mouth opened as he tried to speak…but no sound came out.

Elliah! What are you doing here? How did you get here? How can you do this?

"Shut up! You just do what I tell you to do. Actually, you have no choice in that! Ha ha!"

This feeling is familiar…this is what it felt like when…

"That's right, Mace. Smart boy! Those precious vials you were looking for. I am the proud owner of one of them. And you are my subject now. We have a few things to take care of before the Jedi get here. You have some things to put together."

Jedi coming here?

"Shut up." Elliah rested her hands on her slim hips and studied Windu for a moment. "Yes, I have changed quite a bit Mace. Thanks to you. The life I've lead since you had me kicked out of the temple has been a hard one. I could have become a knight…a good one. But you and your sanctimonious ways kept me from that. Aren't you even interested in how it all turned out? Don't you want to know about the plague that broke out on my home planet? You didn't at the time. My parents…my people needed help. The Jedi turned their back on them. We weren't asked to help you said. Maybe not officially…by the government. But there were suffering, dying people in the streets begging for help. And did you do anything? No! And when I left to go help you sat in your self-righteousness and told me I had disobeyed the rules. Rules that were more valuable to you than human life…than the life of a relative. Your precious set in stone rules that can't be broken or even bent. Nothing…nothing can be allowed to touch your holy rules. So when I defied you, you made sure I paid.

"I gave up my chance to become a knight to try to help my parents. They both died. I could do nothing. The plague took them…you took them. So I lost my family and I lost my chance to become a Jedi. I lost everything. And it's your fault. If you had just listened to me, given me a chance…but your almighty code wouldn't allow it.

"Didn't you ever wonder what happened to your ex-padawan? Or were you too embarrassed to think about it? Was I the only failure in your illustrious career? I know it upset you…I can see it. Didn't you ever wonder if maybe you'd acted too quickly? What kind of Jedi would I have been? Do you ever stop and second-guess your decisions? You're so sure of yourself that you never look back. Never look back at the hurt, the consequences, the rubble your choices cause in other lives."

Elliah spread her arms wide. "So, this is what I've become because of you. A bandit, a criminal. Selling my power on the black market to make a living. That is your legacy, Master Windu. That is what you have given the Jedi and the galaxy. Does that bother your conscience any at all? I thought not. The choices are mine. I have to live with the consequences, not you. I should have known you'd see it that way. You haven't changed one bit. As a matter of fact, you have gotten worse. You're even more cold and hard-hearted than you used to be. The only satisfaction I can hope to gain from that is that I may have contributed to your hard heart with the pain I caused you."

Elliah turned from him and tried to calm herself. A long time she'd wanted to say many things to her former master. But now that the chance was here, she wasn't enjoying it as much as she thought she would. All it did was drag up all the pain she'd tried to bury over the years. As a member in good standing of the criminal underground, she'd had to harden herself for all the risks, danger, and agony that life brought. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to allow her real feelings to surface. This was bitter and repulsive…not the release she thought she would feel.

Windu took advantage of this lapse. Yes, I made that decision…and I still think it was the correct one! Do you think you would have been a good Jedi? No…you would not. You could never control your feelings. Always looking at things through an emotional lens. How could you make realistic decisions that way? A Jedi has to rule his feelings…not vice versa! The Jedi have been keepers of justice in the galaxy for thousands of years now. Would we have maintained our presence or position if we were constantly stopping to solve individual problems? No. You have to see the bigger picture of working to solve the large-scale social and political troubles which are the causes of individual suffering. You could never do that. Never.

Elliah…think. Remember that mission to Borus? We were there to help facilitate the peace negotiations between two planets. Millions of lives were at stake. But you could only focus on the beggars on the street. You gave all your credits to one woman…for what? A single meal? And what did that accomplish? A fair, signed peace treaty between those two planets would have done so much more. The political upheaval would have been settled. The planets could have rebuilt their economies then. They wouldn't have been pouring money into arms. Their societies could stabilize and rebuild. That would have been the answer to helping all the beggars for the rest of their lives…instead of putting your time and money into a single meal.

Even if you had remained in the order, I'm not sure you would have been able to pass the trials. And even if you had been able to become a knight, I'm not sure that as a council member I would have been able to trust your ability. I've seen how you act and react to situations. And it wouldn't just be me. Once you failed an important or sensitive mission because of your shortsightedness, the other council members would be able to see for themselves what I already know about you. You think that I have something personal against you. It's not that…I'm looking at the good of the Jedi order. You would not have been able to serve it in a competent, capable manner.

Elliah whirled around. With but a thought, the Jedi master was flung back against the wall. "Shut up! Just shut up! I had to endure your self-important, smug speeches back then…but not anymore," she hissed. "Now I am the master. You will listen to me…and you will do what I tell you now." She walked around the desk and flung herself into a chair. She directed her thoughts at Windu again and lifted him from the floor. Dragging him behind the desk, she dropped him into the chair next to her. "Now we have much work to do. Forging documents has been a source of income…but now it will bring more pleasure than mere money could." Elliah locked eyes with the master. Suddenly her voice became sweet, "And you are going to be the one to create them. Don't worry, I'll be right here to guide you through it all. It's very simple. The first thing we need to do is get a retinal scan so we have something to authenticate your papers."

A couple of hours later, Elliah had a handful of very authentic looking official documents. Her trained eye was studying each one for any flaws that would give it away as a forgery. "You do good work Mace. I could have used your help all these years. If you decide to leave the temple…or if that decision is made for you, you have a promising career here."

She pressed them into Mace's large hand. Then she sat back and stared at him, malice in her eyes. "Well, I must be on my way…and you still have much to do. I do also. I have to come up with the proper things to back up what is contained in these very nice documents you forged." She focused her mind and waved a hand in front of his face. "You will forget seeing me. You will forget my being here. You will remember that you created these documents. They are very important and very private. No one must see them. Remember them? They indicate your guilt. If anyone sees them, they will know what you did. You must find some place to hide them."

In a flat emotionless voice, he repeated the instructions she had pressed into his mind. Slowly she arose and walked toward the door. She looked back with a malicious grin. "You'd better hide them well." Then she made her way out of the house, using her mind power on any who questioned her.

As she made her way back to her ship she laughed and said, "Too easy…too easy. It's just too bad that I can't thank Ruka. His evil genius lives on even though he has no idea."

Suddenly Mace leaped from his chair and ran up the stairs to his room. Elliah saw in her mind as the whole scene unfolded. Windu flung the door open and entered his room. He looked over his shoulder and closed the door, locking it. At once, he began looking wildly around the room. I've got to hide these! No one can see them. They'll know what I did. They'll know what terrible things a Jedi has been doing. And they'll know what I did to Elliah.

The tall receding figure smiled as she sensed the growing panic in Windu. She began directing paranoid thoughts at him to help build the panic.

Where could he hide this stuff? His safe sprang instantly to mind…but he hesitated. If someone does come looking…that would be the first place they might look. It is hidden…but if the place were searched, they would find it. Where can I put it? If anyone searches the house…they'll find it no matter where I put it. OK…just calm yourself. You have to think more clearly if you expect to carry this off. OK...OK. I could split the material up. Maybe some of it could escape detection if I don't put it all in one place. It won't be as damning if only part of it were found.

He rushed to a corner and pushed a small table to the side. Throwing the rug out of the way, he pulled up a panel revealing the concealed safe. He fumbled with the keypad in his upset state. Finally, it opened much to his relief. He tossed an envelope in and slammed the vault shut. He fussed with the rug and table…not certain if they looked all right…or if they looked as if they had been recently tampered with.

Now where else could he stash some of this where no one would think to find it?

Mace went to the bed and pulled it away from the wall. Thrashing around the room he finally found something to use as a lever and pried up a floorboard. He dropped a second envelope in, pressed the board into place and returned the bed to its position.

He continued to rush around stashing the damning evidence into hiding places. His pulse raced as he tried to finish before anyone caught him…and as he considered the consequences of acts that he believed he had really carried out. How could I do this? What was I thinking? Did I give in to the dark side? What would happen if the council found out? What am I going to do?

Elliah could see it all taking place just as clearly as if she were in the room with Windu. She cackled as she watched him run about. And she monitored his thoughts. He truly believed he had done all the things documented on the items he was so carefully hiding. This was working out much better than she had thought it would. It was easier that she had believed it would be.

Oh yes…you're not so smug and pious now are you? You didn't want any bending of your great rules…and you're beginning to wonder how you can work around them to save your skin…and your position. Well, well…when the shoe is on the other foot you're not as great as you think you are. This is what I have wanted to see for such a long time. But it isn't over Master Windu! Not by a long shot! It is just beginning!

Elliah returned to her ship without incident. It was just past midday. She was pleasantly surprised. She had not expected it to be so easy. There had been plenty of time. Now she needed to get to work on some corroborating evidence for the crimes Mace had just documented. This is where her years involved in the happenings of the criminal underground would come in handy.

She had her own hiding place for documents. In a dark corner of the very rear of the ship she pulled a panel loose and fished around in the cavity for a package. She had learned the hard way to keep records of her dealings with other crooks. There was no hesitation to betray a co-conspirator to save one's hide. That had almost cost Elliah her life once. Now she was smarter. There was little to document smuggling, black marketing and such…no one wanted their name on anything that could be used against them. However, in an attempt to try to more easily work around trade regulations and flight rules, some organizations tried to work within the system. But they would create a confusing paper trail…a shipping company owned by a holding company, in trust to an official of a planet across the galaxy who was always was in transit between planets in his duties…always inaccessible. His affairs were handled by an attorney who had turned that task over to a junior partner who was tied up in court…. And so it went.

By the time anyone tried to straighten out the mess, it was decided to sweep it under the carpet and let a shipment go through. On the surface things seemed to be in order. Was it really worth all that time and tying up manpower to chase down something that seemed quite legitimate?

So…some documents did exist. And there were the larger organizations. Highly suspicious of one another, they insisted on some sort of paperwork exchange so that if the operation went sour, one would have some document to use against the other. It went both ways though…and most of that paper was as complicated as the other.

Still, it could be deciphered. Elliah had learned that. Although there was a lot of hand waving and concealment, it came down to everyone wanting to cover his own backside. Because of that…there was a way to figure the mess out. After all, they had to have something real to use against each other.

Once she learned this and learned a few of the tricks and codes, it had become something of a hobby for Elliah to try to track the paper trail down in her spare time. No one she had worked with knew what she was up to. They surely would have killed her had they known what she was up to.

She settled her slim body into a chair at the small built in table and began to dig into her hidden records. Remembering which operations she had Mace create records of his involvement in, she dug through to pull out the appropriate material to back up that the operation existed and what it had accomplished.

A malicious smile crept to her lips as she looked at what she had gathered. Records of major smuggling operations, buying and selling stolen goods on the black market. Names of organizations and people who had been involved in the actual stealing and transactions. The items that Windu had produced showed him as having incorporated the front company for one of the smuggling groups. Also, he had created shipping receipts for goods that Elliah could prove had been stolen and illegally transported across the galaxy. Those were her two best set-ups…but she had some smaller ones here too. Enough to make Mace Windu look like a major crime boss…using his power and position to fuel his side business.

Elliah slumped back in her chair. She thought over all she had done…still analyzing, looking for holes. This had to work. If she was going to make the ultimate sacrifice to carry this out…it had to work.

Obi-Wan looked over the navicomputer monitor before him. They were still on course and schedule…as he suspected, but still it gave him something to do. There was only so much one could do on such a trip. Nothing really to review for this mission. No boring diplomatic summaries to plod through. No negotiating strategies to read over. There was plenty to do in the way of reading, discussing, refining knowledge of navigation, learning more of the Force. But the enforced stay on the small ship made the padawan antsy. This did not escape the notice of his master and generally Qui-Gon would take the moment to mildly rebuke the apprentice, lead him in a calming exercise, redirect his thoughts or find something to keep him busy.

Even Obi-Wan recognized what his master was attempting to do at such a time. He usually was somewhat embarrassed to be reminded…again that he wasn't dealing with his impatience properly, but grateful for something new to focus on. That's when the apprentice realized that Qui-Gon was silent for a change. He glanced over at the Jedi seated next to him.

Qui-Gon earlier had returned to the cockpit to check on the ship's operation and to watch the passage through hyperspace. It was relaxing to watch and he could use the time to settle and center himself. At Obi-Wan's earlier approach the Jedi had noted it and then pulled his attention back to his meditation. While the apprentice often found hyperspace travel dull and confining, the master found it at time to center himself and prepare for what awaited him.

Quite relaxed and calm, Qui-Gon was content to let the Force lead his thoughts where it would. For a time they dwelled in waves of peace, bringing recollections of times when he had closely connected with the source. Deeper and deeper he had fallen into the trance. Now he was completely unaware of his surroundings…knowing only the warmth and light that bathed his mind and soul.

It began as minor ripple in the serenity that enveloped him. As Qui-Gon tried to pull away from it and refocus his awareness back to the Force, the ripple began to spread. Just like on the surface of calm water disturbed by a rock tossed in, the wave began to grow and spread. And then it began to slowly twirl around. Fascinated, he watched it develop and extend itself. The maelstrom grew around him…but the usual fear that accompanied it was curiously missing. He noted that only for a moment, such was his interest in the whirlpool. Then at the middle of it a shape began to emerge. Although it was still developing, not sharp or even recognizable, somehow it was familiar to him. Qui-Gon knew he should know what it was…but it continued to elude him even as it formed.

And then the entire image began to fade away. He tried to reconnect with it but to no avail. It melted before his eyes…just like ice under the midday twin suns of Tatooine. It was gone. Like a dream on waking...gone and no way to make it continue.

The Jedi master breathed a deep sigh of frustration. He had been able to face the vision without fear this time. And just as he felt he was finally about to understand what it was about…it was taken from him. Not time for the revelation yet he could imagine Yoda saying to him about what had happened. A couple of relaxing breaths to drive the frustration away and Qui-Gon came to full awareness.

Part of that awareness was the unmistakable feeling of being watched. He turned and sure enough, Obi-Wan was staring intently at him.

"Padawan."

"I'm sorry Master. It has been…educational to observe you during this."

"Not to mention just satisfying your curiosity," he added as a small smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

Obi-Wan could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he tried to fight off the feeling. His mind raced for a proper response.

"It's all right Obi-Wan. I'm sure it has been educational. It certainly has been for me."

"You don't fear it anymore," the apprentice replied, grateful to be off the hook.

"No, I don't," Qui-Gon said a touch of wonder in his voice. Frustration threatened to come back however. A sigh escaped through his lips.

"What is it?"

"There was something familiar about it this time. Something I almost recognized. It's the key to this…somehow I know that. But before I could figure it out…the image was gone."

"Gone. You can't make it come back somehow? I mean you said it was from the Force. Can't you link with the Force and see it?"

"No. Apparently, the Force brings it to me when it wills. I have no control over it…unfortunately." The Jedi looked over at his apprentice. "What is amusing about it?"

"I'm sorry Master," Obi-Wan tried to hide the grin. "It's just ironic that before you didn't want to face the vision…and now you regret that it's gone."

"Yes," he acknowledged with a faraway tone in his voice. Have I really grown so much? A closer connection with the Force?

Elliah awoke. The first thing she did was look inside herself to check up on Windu. He was still asleep…but it was a very restless, disturbed sleep. Dreams of guilt and paranoia racked his sleep. She smiled maliciously. Everything was prepared. All she need do now was wait for the Jedi. Rolling over on her back, she studied the rusty spots on the ceiling as she wondered who would be coming to Noseen. Would it be someone who remembered her from the temple? If so how would they remember her? How would that color their perception of the story she had so carefully prepared? If it were another rigid, by the rules Jedi…like Windu, would they be unsympathetic?

She must be prepared…think of different presentations depending on the attitude of whichever Jedi showed up. Strong, determined, clearly rational. Or more pitiful, weaker, playing on emotions. She considered both stances…contrasted them, practiced them…and others in between. Just as carefully as she laid the foundation for this entire plan, she practiced her role, her words. Again…there must be no holes in this.

According to what Yoda had told her when he contacted her with the details of the meeting, a Jedi master and an apprentice would be arriving early today. They had been told how to contact her. She had only to wait for them to get there and make a communication with her. Then she could launch into her framing of Mace Windu…her final revenge on him.

Until then, she still had time to make sure her former master was appropriately unsettled. He had to seem guilty, feel guilty when confronted with the allegations. Elliah reached out and make a stronger contact with Windu's mind. At once, his eyes sprang open and he immediately sat up, looked around and listened. Must have been hearing things. What a horrible night. I don't feel like I slept at all. I couldn't get my mind off what I have done. He buried his head in his hands. What am I going to do? How could I have done this? I don't understand how it happened. And why is it only now bothering me? Why didn't it bother me all those years ago when I….

The tall dark man pulled himself up from the bed. Is there anyway I can clear my name? Anyway I can bury this so that the rest of the council doesn't find it out? Wait…how can I even think such a thing! It's not right. I shouldn't be on the council after what I've done. But how can I admit it either? The shame would be too great. If I stepped down from the council, that would arouse suspicion. I can't do that. I can't walk away. What am I going to do?

Elliah laughed long and hard at the rantings that she was helping induce in the Jedi's mind. He was going to play a large part in his own conviction. She'd had to wait a long time for this…but now that she saw the agony he felt, and knew she was causing it, a great satisfaction washed over her. She didn't know now why she'd felt any hesitation at going through with this. Just have to keep this up until the Jedi arrive. He needs to feel deeply guilty and paranoid when they get here.

The navicomputer beeped and Obi-Wan reached to silence it. "Coming out of hyperspace Master."

Qui-Gon nodded a single time and sat back in the padded chair. The g forces from the deceleration were not too great; still it was better to be prepared for it. Being slammed into one's chair was not a comfortable experience, despite the thick wadding of the contoured seats. The star lines narrowed to single points of light and they were back in normal space.

"We'll be there shortly," Obi-Wan announced, more to make conversation than to inform. He knew that Qui-Gon was well aware of their position and approach.

The Jedi sensed unease in the apprentice. Small talk was not something he usually practiced. "What is it Padawan?"

Obi-Wan had hoped his master didn't sense what he felt. He tried to make light of it. "Just wondering what's waiting on us, that's all."

"You know what's waiting on us. Elliah Porde is waiting."

"Something doesn't feel…right," he replied vaguely.

"Yes. I sense something as well. A strong unease."

"From Elliah?"

"I'm uncertain. However, I do need to make contact with her. Don't be distracted Obi-Wan. Be mindful. If something is wrong, we need to be prepared to meet it."

"Yes Master."

Elliah had started when she heard the name "Qui-Gon Jinn" come out of the speaker. She remembered him from her time at the Jedi temple. He was said to be thorough and wise. Could she fool him? After she closed the communication, she sat and thought about what else she knew of him. He was also known as a nonconformist, finding himself at odds with the Jedi council from time to time. And at such times, he usually did what he felt the Force was leading him to do…rather than blindly following the dictates of the council. That might work to her advantage. He might be more sympathetic to her than a rigid rule follower…like Mace.

She relaxed somewhat and sat back to await their landing. The intervening time she could use for a few last jabs at Windu…just to make sure he was nice and upset when the Jedi visited him.

"There is her ship, Obi-Wan. There's plenty of room for us to land alongside." Qui-Gon took manual control of the ship from the computer and began slowing his speed. The transport came to a hover and he lowered it ever so gently…and closely to Elliah's ship. A quick check to make sure of his link with the leading of the Force.

The master walked down the ramp in a few long strides, his apprentice close behind. Standing at the foot of her own ramp, Elliah stood. She had changed into something that she thought would make her appear more defenseless than her flight coveralls. Nothing alluring…that wouldn't present the picture she wanted. Somewhat vulnerable, yet determined. Resolute but not bitter. Collected and rational. She knew the accusations she would be making would be resisted at first…so she had to be ready to present a strong, believable scenario.

Qui-Gon reached out to the Force; his senses alert and keen. All he could sense from the woman was a strong shield against any possible probing. She probably has no reason to be trusting he reminded himself and admonished himself not to judge until he had listened.

He bowed and said, "Elliah Porde, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She gave a short stiff bow, "Master Qui-Gon. Thanks to you and your apprentice for coming. Please come into my ship. I have things to show you." She led the way up the ramp.

A sudden flash of unease came and went as Qui-Gon walked up the ramp. It was so quick that he was startled. He stopped and Obi-Wan almost collided with him.

"Master? Are you all right?"

"Yes. It's nothing."

The tall willowy woman was waiting for them. She directed them to chairs there in the rear compartment of the old ship. "Your journey must have been a long one. Can I get you some refreshment?"

"No, thank you," the Jedi smiled shortly. "I think we have business to conduct."

"Of course." Elliah sat in a chair across the small table from the two Jedi. On the table was her corroborating evidence for the accusations that she was about to make. Taking a deep breath she said, "I ask but one thing…that you hear me out before you make any decisions."

"Very well," Qui-Gon replied in a calm even voice. "I ask but one thing of you. May I see the vial before we get started?"

"Certainly. My apologies. I should have surrendered it at once. Please forgive me. I am…upset as you'll soon be able to see why." She reached into a pouch and produced the small container, which she sat on the table.

The Jedi master took the little vial into his large hands. He looked at it…but had no idea if this was what Elliah claimed it was or not. His senses told him it was right to accept it so he pocketed it and turned back to the waiting Elliah.

"Please proceed."

"Master Qui-Gon I know you must have heard about me when I was at the temple. I don't know what you heard…but I ask you to open your mind. I was misunderstood while I was a padawan. Please don't let the fact that I was dismissed color your judgement of what I am about to tell you. I can prove what I say." She laid her hand on the stack of material before her."

The elder Jedi said nothing but nodded his head once.

Elliah cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Sincere…you have to seem sincere. Bury the bitterness deep. "I was not sent from the temple for the reason you think. I mean…that is what the formal record says, but that isn't what really happened. Master Windu gave me official permission to return to my planet. He showed me where he had signed for me to have a short leave to go see about my parents. They were very sick at the time. There was a plague on my planet. I had to go see about them. But I was too late. They both died from the sickness. I could have helped them had I left sooner…but I waited until Master Windu gave me permission to go. It was too late by that time though." She hung her head and tried to hold back the tears…and this she did not have to fake.

Obi-Wan noticed his master lean forward and rest his elbows on his knees. What Elliah was saying obviously had his complete attention. It was so early in her presentation. Was he already beginning to come to a conclusion?

"I'm sorry. It is a painful subject. Anyway, as I say I waited. Master Windu's allegation that I left without his approval is not true." She paused to see how her statement would be accepted.

The Jedi master's face remained impassive. She could read nothing there. A quick glance at Obi-Wan showed her doubt…but she was much more interested in what the master thought, not the apprentice.

She started slowly, "This may be hard for you to hear…but the true reason that Master Windu wanted me out of the temple is that I found out what he was really up to."

Still no reaction. The handsome chiseled face was a stone wall. But…with her new ability, she looked inside. She was surprised at what she saw. Instead of having Windu at the front of his mind, the Jedi was thinking of his family. Elliah tried not to let the confusion spill onto her face. Something about family stirs him. I'll have to remember that.

"Master Windu is not what he seems. He is living a double life. I found that out and that's why he wanted me sent away…because I found out." She paused for a moment as if searching for the right words. "In the years that have passed since then I have finally been able to get the proof I need to clear my name. That is all I wish to do Master Qui-Gon. I was wronged and I want my record cleared of that. Whatever you chose to do with what I am about to show you is up to you. Know this, I do not do this as an act of vengeance. I'm doing this for me…not for him."

Qui-Gon had not broken eye contact with Elliah. He had tried to show no reaction at all. As a matter of fact, he was trying to battle down something else entirely. Something from his past was pulling at his attention. The Jedi was trying to pull his concentration back to what the former padawan was saying and push the other thoughts away.

Elliah had to admit she was most impressed with his control…in spite of the battle she also knew was going on within him. First she needed to present her "proof" to convince him she had a case…then she would chip away at that control now that she understood what threatened to rattle his calm.

"If you will look at this." She laid a document before Qui-Gon. "You can see it shows a shipment of bacta and food that was shipped by Consolidated Traders. This is a police report of a burglary of a storehouse on the planet of Horath, which by the way is where the headquarters of Consolidated Traders is located. The items listed as stolen exactly matches what was shipped off the planet by CT. Also, the shipment date was just two days after the robbery. Quite a coincidence, wouldn't you say? I know this looks complicated but if you follow me I have the paper work to back up what I am saying."

Elliah presented her paper trail. Painstakingly showing that Consolidated Traders had shipped more than one stolen shipment. Also, she traced the holding companies that were fronts for CT. Then she stopped and locked eyes with Qui-Gon Jinn. "This last company…the one that is buried so deep and hidden so well, Galactic Investments is located on Coruscant…and was incorporated by Mace Windu."

Before he could stop himself, Obi-Wan blurted out, "I don't believe that! You must be wrong."

Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a severe look for his outburst. "That's a very serious charge you are making. You can back this up all the way to Galactic Investments…but you haven't proof that Mace is behind that."

"That's true," she hung her head. "But it can't be hard to find out who owns it, can it? Besides, if he formed it, he must have the papers of incorporation. You are right here where you could talk to him. You must be able to sense if he's telling you the truth. If he's not guilty then he wouldn't mind clearing this up…but if he is guilty…he might reveal himself. If he was cornered so to speak, he might give himself away. It would at least give you probable cause to check further…wouldn't it?"

Elliah could see the doubts running through his mind. The paper trail was solid enough. The only missing link was the one that tied Windu to Galactic Investments. Still the Jedi found it hard to believe the head of the council would do such a thing.

"Is this the only thing you have Elliah," Qui-Gon asked softly.

"Oh no! There's much more. Let me show you."

Elliah spent much time in her explanations. She had copious documents and data spread out over the small table soon. The links were never straightforward she said and she patiently traced each trail in her attempt to show Windu guilty of black marketing, robbery, and smuggling. The evidence seemed quite heavy against him…except for one thing. Elliah's links were not solid. She could trace business transactions to companies or groups that she claimed Mace was involved in…but she couldn't prove his direct involvement.

For the moment, the Jedi master let that detail go. He wanted to see how solid this evidence was. He was looking for holes, inconsistencies, incompleteness. If he was going to investigate these serious charges, he wanted to make sure how sound they were. To even suggest the appearance of wrongdoing on the part of the head of the Jedi council would not go over well. He had to be sure of his understanding of what was before him.

And Elliah was glad to accommodate him. She spent time going over and over the documents. She explained the relationships of the companies carefully to make sure he saw the links between the organizations. Every question was answered in detail. Anytime she could back up an answer or clarification with a record, Elliah made sure she put that record before the Jedi's eyes.

For more than two hours, she went over and over what she had. Qui-Gon patiently listened to all she had to say. He was attentive and asked many clarifying questions. At last he could think of nothing else to say, all his inquiries having been explored in as much detail as the woman could possibly provide. He sat back in his chair and began to ponder all he'd heard, trying to mesh all the information into one picture. And he didn't like the picture it presented. The implications were serious. If all this were correct, the head of the Jedi council was guilty of many grave crimes. Also he had been using his position and authority to carry out these acts and cover them up.

There still remained the open questions as to whether Windu actually did own or operate the corporations that were involved in all this. However, there was enough implication here that Qui-Gon felt he should continue to look. Even if the head of the council were innocent, it would be up to Qui-Gon to prove that, given the nature of what Elliah had shown him.

He knew if he had to go before the Jedi council about this, they would be hard to convince. More, they probably would reject the charges out of hand if he knew the council. So he would take the opposite approach. He would tell them that what Elliah had put Mace in such a bad light that to clear his record, the investigation should proceed.

Qui-Gon ran his fingertips through his short beard as he thought. What should he do next? He had known Mace for many years now. It was hard for him to accept this…but the records before him were persuasive. The Jedi was fighting for objectivity. Forget the name; forget the face. What if this were someone he didn't know? Then would he be convinced? Yes, enough to look for the missing links. Then, he decided, that's what he must do.

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. The Jedi stood to his full height. "I will need to take these documents with me. If nothing comes of this they will be returned to you. However, if…this proceeds to a trial, they will be needed as material evidence."

Elliah tried to bite back the smile that wanted release. She had done it! She had been convincing! The Jedi bought her story…at least enough that he didn't just ignore all she had said. That had been her biggest fear…a Jedi that would be so incensed at her charges that she wouldn't even be given a hearing. But this one…he seemed to be willing to question the council head instead of blindly following him.

Obi-Wan on the other hand was incredulous. He sprang to his feet. "You don't mean that you believe this? Master Windu can't be guilty of this. He would never do these things. He's not that kind of person. He's a Jedi. He's…"

Qui-Gon raised his hand as he tried to quiet his apprentice. "Obi-Wan, I know how you feel, however, the evidence is strong. Strong enough to warrant a closer look. May I take these records?"

"Oh yes, of course." She began gathering them eagerly. "I hope I explained them well. I know it's complicated. That's why it took me so many years."

"Yes. Your clarification was fine. I will be looking into this further. You will be informed at the proper time what we have found out."

Elliah pushed the stack of data at him. "Thank you so much for coming and for listening to me. I'm sorry to have taken such drastic steps to get you here. However, I knew that accusing not only the head of the council…but my former master would probably be questioned. I was afraid no one would even consider what I had to say. You've been patient and fair. Thank you."

The Jedi said nothing but accepted the stack of material she handed him. He gave a shallow bow and turned to leave. Obi-Wan hesitated a moment as he stared openly at Elliah then he followed his master.

Not a word was exchanged between the two until they back in their own transport and the door closed behind them.

"Master surely you don't buy all that! Master Windu would never do these kinds of things. Isn't it a little too convenient that his former padawan, who has every reason to hold a grudge, is the one who came forward with this? How could he have hidden this all these years?"

"Obi-Wan you heard the same thing I did. Forget for a moment who is being accused. Pretend it's someone you don't personally know. We have to be objective on this. Jedi or not, regardless of position…these are serious charges. And if they are not true then it's up to us to help show that as well. If he is innocent, then we need to be able to prove that he is."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. "What will you do now?"

"Let's see if we can do this the easy way…the quiet way, before we take this to the council. Let's go talk to Master Windu." The head of the Jedi council embroiled in such crimes? Could this be the whirlpool…the attack on the Jedi?

Elliah had stood on the ramp of her small ship and watched the two Jedi walk back to their ship. Slowly she folded her arms across her chest. How patiently the elder one had listened to her. She had feared a quick dismissal of her accusations. However, he had not jumped to any conclusions. He had heard her out…and had asked incisive, thoughtful questions. So very different from Windu. He seemed compassionate and…sympathetic. She remembered that moment she had touched his mind and found the feelings he had about his family.

Idly she wondered what kind of Master Qui-Gon was. His apprentice didn't seem to have bitter feelings toward him…like she'd had about Windu those years she'd had to endure his short patience and quick-to-judge temperament. The tall receding figure seemed like a master she could have respected and worked well with. A deep sigh issued from her lips. How very different her whole life could have been…if only she'd had a different master, a compassionate master. A master like Qui-Gon.

Windu had secluded himself in his office. His parents were very concerned about his sudden odd behavior. They had tried to talk with him, but he rebuffed their efforts and hid himself away. All morning long he had been fretting, questioning, thinking, planning. He was unable to calm himself no matter how strongly he tried to call on the Force. There was no way he could know of the manipulations that Elliah was using on his mind. Even while she had been meeting with the Jedi, she had been controlling Windu, making him worry, not letting him rest. Her power was so great over him she could cut him off from the Force…and keep him from knowing it. She was learning the art of mind control…just as Ruka had practiced during his assault on the Jedi temple. However, she had been trained in how to control and manipulate the Force whereas Ruka had not. So even though her power was not as great as Ruka's, since she had only taken half the vial, she knew some things about the Force that the Klastarian did not know.

Windu was pacing the room like a caged animal, sweat beading on his forehead…again. He swiped mindlessly at it and never broke pace. There was a short knock at his office door. Impatiently, angrily he called out, "I told you to leave me alone! Don't bother me!"

The servant answered, "I'm sorry sir. There are some people here to see you. Two of them are Jedi."

The tall dark man froze in his tracks. What are Jedi doing here? They've come to get me! Wait Mace…just wait. No one knows right now. You hid all those documents. No one knows. But what are Jedi doing here? Why would they come without me calling them here? Something must be wrong. But it could be something on Coruscant. Keep your head…you have to stay calm. He straightened his clothes and grabbed a handful of tissues to wipe the perspiration away. A couple of deep breaths and he walked to the door and opened it.

The servant looked almost afraid…he'd never seen Master Windu act the way he had today. He was somewhat fearful of him. The man said nothing but waited to see what Windu would do.

"Well?"

"They are in the foyer. Should I show them in?"

"Yes. Bring them here to my office."

The servant spun on his heel and hurried away. Very shortly, he was making his way back accompanied by a tall thin woman and two men in long brown robes. The servant knocked at the office door.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open, stood aside for the visitors to enter and then shut the door behind them.

"Qui-Gon?" Mace said in genuine astonishment. "What are you doing here? What is she doing here? What's this all about?"

Qui-Gon bowed. "Can we sit and talk a bit? I need to ask you some questions."

Windu couldn't stand still. He fingered the edge of his tunic and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I'll be glad to talk with you. But I have nothing to say to her," he pointed a finger at Elliah.

Elliah almost smiled. His natural reaction at seeing the padawan who had been such a problem to him coupled with her manipulations of his mind was going to produce a wonderful show! She began feeding him paranoid and guilty thoughts…feeding the fire of self-incrimination.

Qui-Gon could feel the tension in the air. It was coming off Mace in waves.

"Are you all right? You seem upset. There's nothing wrong with anyone in your family, is there?"

"Uh…no. They're fine. Everything's fine…I guess. What is this about? Why is Elliah here?"

"Master Windu, please. I understand the problems between you and Elliah but bear with me please. This is important. May we sit down?"

"Hmm?" he was glaring at the slender, frail looking woman then became aware Qui-Gon had spoken to him. "Sure," he muttered.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan seated themselves before Windu's desk. Elliah deliberately took a chair against the wall. She wanted to be where she could watch the entire performance. Mace walked away from them still fidgeting. He looked out the window for a couple of seconds and then walked back to his desk but didn't sit down.

"Mace, I've been made aware of records alleging some serious charges against you. We need to talk about that."

Fright seized the tall dark man's heart. How did he find out? It must have something to do with Elliah…that's why she is here. Fighting to keep his voice steady, Mace slowly answered, "Charges? What are you talking about? What kind of charges?"

"Are you involved with a company called Galactic Investments?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and Qui-Gon could sense panic in the man. But after a couple of seconds, Windu began walking again and tried to answer casually. However, his voice betrayed him…the answer coming out in a slightly higher pitch than Windu usually talked in. "Galactic Investments? That's an interesting name. Why do you want to know?" The head of the Jedi council was like a Corellian bloodworm in hot ashes. He couldn't be still. He was constantly on the move. The large hands were moving from object to object as he walked…like he were looking for something to pick up and carry with him to give the impatient hands something to do. Windu was so upset that he wasn't protecting his thoughts and his fear was easily readable.

Something is definitely wrong. This behavior is very out of character. I've never seen him so upset! And…he did seem almost panicked to see us. I've got to press this because I need to find out if there is any substance to this before I have to go the council.

"Mace, be straight with me. Answer the question for me. Are you involved with this company in any way?"

"You answer my question first. What are you accusing me of? I have a right to know before I say anything," he snapped indignantly as he shot another hateful look at his former padawan.

Qui-Gon tried to think of the most innocuous way of presenting this…there was no way. Perhaps if he focused the allegation on the company. "Uh, Galactic Investments allegedly has been involved with smuggling."

Finally the dark man halted and shot a glare at his accuser. Elliah! This is her doing! She's doing this to get back at me! Fury filled his voice, "I can't believe this! She's the one making the accusations isn't she? And you are taking her word on this? You must see that she is just doing this because I had her dismissed from the temple! Even you should be able to figure that out. She's held a grudge against me for all these years. Now she's found some way to get even with me. That's what this is about!"

Acting her part, Elliah came to her feet. "No," she replied determined yet stricken. "That's not true. I already told Master Qui-Gon why I'm doing this. He knows." She looked at Qui-Gon, trying to capture his eyes. Drawing up her face into a look of distress she almost pleaded, "You believe me don't you?"

Qui-Gon started to open his mouth to interrupt the argument but Windu didn't give him the chance.

"You are taking the word of someone who has every reason to want to pin something like this on me? She was always a troublemaker as a padawan. This is more of the same thing. I can't believe you are buying what she says."

This time the Jedi interjected himself into the conversation more forcefully. "This is getting us nowhere. Mace, I had hoped to have a reasoned discussion. There's more to this than just her word. She has extensive documentation about Galactic Investments. There are records to back up what she is saying. If you are not guilty of the allegations, then let's try to settle this peacefully and get it over."

But anger rose in Windu's voice, "You are accusing me of smuggling? How dare you? The council will hear of this outrage. This time you have gone too far in your defiance. I will not stand for it…and neither will the council." Threaten him! Make him back off!

However, Qui-Gon was not intimidated by the attempted bullying. He slowly rose to his feet and leveled his eyes with the Jedi master. "The council will also hear what I have to say. The claims are serious ones but I will stand behind what I have found out so far. I had hoped we could address this on an informal level to see if the information I have is reliable. However, I will not hesitate to go forward with it since you refuse to be cooperative." Turning to face his apprentice he quietly said, "Let's go."

The padawan had been watching the display in shocked silence. Never before had he seen Master Windu behave this way. It took a moment for his master's words to register on him. He stood numbly and followed Qui-Gon out of the room with Elliah bringing up the rear.

Mace stood totally still at last…but his mind was racing. He knows. Even without my documents he knows! I've got to get rid of them. If Qui-Gon finds out about them…. He bolted from the office and headed toward his room.

The visitors had exited the house. Obi-Wan and Elliah started down the steps but the apprentice stopped as he realized his master wasn't coming along. Looking back, he saw the tall Jedi running his fingertips through the brow-grey beard…a sign that he was in deep thought. "Elliah you go on back to your ship. And don't worry about anything. I just want to try to talk to Mace alone. Maybe without you being here he'll be calmer."

"Of course Master Qui-Gon." She bowed shortly and began walking away.

The two Jedi watched until she was well away. Then Obi-Wan turned and said, "Master, can this be true?"

"A very strong reaction from an innocent person wouldn't you say? He feels deeply guilty about something. I can sense it."

"I felt it also. What will we do now? Go to the council?"

But the elder Jedi said nothing. He was analyzing the situation…trying to tie together all that he knew. There was something in the back of his mind….

"Master?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." He folded his hands into his sleeves. "Thinking." Then Qui-Gon turned back to the door. He opened it a small amount and looked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on." Qui-Gon gingerly entered and looked quickly around. There was no one around. He could still strongly feel the guilt that fell off Windu. Following that feeling was like walking a clearly marked trail. Quickly he darted up the stairs and down the hallway. He stopped before a door. His strong link to the Force left him no doubt that this room was the source of the great trepidation. Qui-Gon tried the knob. It was locked. He hesitated to consider his actions. Yes it would be a gross violation of privacy…but he was greatly concerned about Mace. Something definitely was wrong. And he did feel an obligation, not only because of the investigation he was conduction, but also he was looking out for the well being of the head of the Jedi council.

He put his hand to the door and focused. The bolt slid back and Qui-Gon slowly opened the door. Inside the room Mace was on his knees in a corner of the room, fumbling with something. When Qui-Gon came in, Windu stopped and looked up. "No! I have to get rid of these. No one need know. We can do this together and it will be over. All the scandal swept away. It wouldn't be good for the council…for the Jedi. You understand don't you? It has to be this way. It has to!"

Qui-Gon came and knelt down next to his fellow Jedi and friend. He looked down and saw a safe in the floor. A large brown envelope was poking out; he reached for it. Mace grabbed his hand.

"No! No! I know it wasn't right now. I don't know why I did it. I don't know why. But I can make it right now…don't you see? No one needs to know about this. You can help me, Qui-Gon. Please help me!"

The elder Jedi said not a word but pulled the envelope away and opened it. Mace slumped over against the wall as Qui-Gon pulled out a sheaf of documents. The top one was easily the most damning one…papers of incorporation for Galactic Investments…naming Mace Windu as executive officer of the company.

A gasp escaped from Qui-Gon. Yes, he'd seen what Elliah had…and he'd tried to hold his judgement. Still there was a part of him that had been in denial that Mace would really do what she accused him of. Yet here was proof of her words in his very hand. He read over it a couple of times…certain he must be misreading the document. But no, it was properly filed and did list the senior member of the Jedi council as head of the company.

Obi-Wan could sense the tension in his master. He walked over and quietly said, "Master?"

Numbly Qui-Gon passed the paper to him and then flipped through the others in the envelope…more business records from Galactic Investments. As the initial shock began to subside somewhat he became aware of a sound. Looking at the dark figure slumped against the wall, Qui-Gon could see his body trembling with the sobs he heard.

There was no comfort he could offer though. He was having his own struggle. Several emotions were running through him simultaneously…shock, disbelief…but also anger and outrage. That a Jedi would do these things…and then try to cover them up. And not just any Jedi…the head of the council! Yes, he had to battle the feelings that were threatening to take him over.

And Elliah just sat and watched it all unfold in her mind. She was enjoying this tremendously…yes, very much. It was beginning to be worth it. The long years, the possible effects of the midiclorian stimulator. Idly she wondered how much longer she had. She was outlasting Ruka…but she hadn't taken the full vial. But Elliah had no idea exactly how this worked…no idea when her system would become overly full of midiclorians. She put the thought away though. So long had she waited for this moment and she wanted to savor every second of it.

"Mace," Qui-Gon said in a very quiet voice. "Is there more? Do you need to show me anything else?"

There was no answer from the now still figure still slouched in the corner. The elder Jedi reached over with his large hand and shook Windu's shoulder. "Mace. Come on."

So emotionally distraught was he from the mind control Elliah had put him through, Windu was even easier for her to manipulate. There was no resistance on his part now. Not that it had been hard for her to overcome…but it had required work on her part…but now it was as easy as breathing. He had given up. So she gave him the words and dutifully he told the Jedi where he had hidden the other documents.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon searched and found them readily. Enough to corroborate the charges Elliah had leveled against him…and something Qui-Gon was indeed surprised to see. Here was a signed approval for Elliah Porde to take a leave of absence from the Jedi temple and go to her planet. It was dated to ten years ago. That gave him pause. He remembered the distraught form of Elliah on her ship…sobbing as she poured out her heart about the fate of her parents. His mind drifted for a moment to his parents…his family. As the memories rushed in, he understood why he felt such empathy with Elliah and her plight. Then he pushed them away. That could wait. He had to keep a clear head right now.

Qui-Gon let out a deep sigh. Everything…everything Elliah had said was true. Mace had approved her leave. And here were the papers to fill in the holes from her records. The story she had told about the hidden life of her former Master was true.

It was a rude and painful awakening for Qui-Gon. He felt betrayed. But he couldn't allow those kinds of feelings to blind him right now. He had a duty to perform here and needed to keep his focus clearly on that.

The Jedi needed time to look more completely over these things…and compare them with what he had gotten from Elliah. And he needed to do it with a fresh and centered mind. It was late in the day. This had been a long day and he was exhausted from it all.

"Mace I'm going to take these things and look them over. Perhaps I should take you with me to keep an eye on you…but I'm not going to. It would be foolish of you to try to leave though. I will inform the spaceport authorities to alert me if you do try. We're going back to our ship. I'll talk to you tomorrow." As he turned to leave, there were Mace's parents at the doorway. The stricken look on their faces was almost more than Qui-Gon could endure…and once again an image of his parents formed in his head. He pushed it away…back behind the other feelings that were battling in him. As he walked to the door, the two pulled away to allow him and his apprentice passage.

The dark figure slumped in the corner didn't move. What reason was there to? His life was over now. He was a ruined and humiliated man. What could have possessed him to do what he did? Why did he think he could hide it? His life was over.

Slowly his parents crossed the room and knelt down next to him. His mother gently put a hand on his arm. "Mace, what's going on? What's wrong?"

He collapsed against her shoulder, the sobs starting anew. "Oh Mom! I still can't believe it myself. I can't believe I misused my position the way I did!"

"What! What are you talking about? Mace, you wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Son, tell us. We want to help if we can. Tell us what this is all about."

Through the sobs, he began to croak out the story of his abuses and illegal activities. His parents listened wordlessly. Their shock was so great they had no words. They couldn't understand either how this happened. Never before had their son given any indication he was anything other than totally devoted to the Jedi code and way of life. How well he had hidden this from them…and right here in their own house!

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had gone directly to their ship. At once, the elder Jedi began spreading out all the data he had…trying to line it up and see if all the gaps were now filled. Although he felt he had enough to go forward, he also knew that the council would not easily receive this. That's why he intended to devote so much time and analysis to this task.

Obi-Wan had attempted to help in the endeavor, but his master seemed to be pushing him away. The apprentice was confused…but finally sat down to the side. Out of the way, but ready to help should he be asked. Deep inside, hidden away from his apprentice, the Jedi master was dealing with many confused feelings, trying to piece the information together, and decide why Mace had done this. There was still something about this all that gave him a bad feeling. It all seemed to fit together…and Mace didn't exactly try to deny it. But there was still that question of why…why did he do it in the first place?

Jedi lived simple lives…not much in the way of material goods. They were provided housing in the temple, food, clothing. There wasn't much need for money. What had attracted Mace to something that was such a huge profit maker? Was it the money? But if he'd wanted money, there were more honest ways of getting it. He didn't want to give up his position on the council to pursue a lucrative career? That didn't make sense. If the position was so important to him why would he put it in such jeopardy? The whole thing didn't make sense.

Finally, in exhaustion…and frustration, the Jedi master decided to let it go for the night. He needed to get some rest. Especially with what would be facing him tomorrow. He knew it was time to let the rest of the council in on what had transpired. There was definitely enough information here to be convincing on some points…he had not completely looked through everything yet. But now with Mace so distraught and his family aware of it, Qui-Gon knew he needed to talk with Yoda.

He left everything spread out where he had so carefully laid it all out and walked to one of the sleep couches. He let himself down heavily on it in fatigue. At once he reached out to the Force and laid claim to the peace that he knew could be his. Dwelling there and leaving the events of the day behind him, he soon was in a deep sleep.

Obi-Wan had kept vigil through Qui-Gon's search through the material. The elder Jedi did not seem to want to talk so the apprentice had remained silent. Occasionally he would come close and look on, waiting to see if there were anything Qui-Gon wanted him to do or talk about.

He could sense the unease in his master…but most of it was buried deep behind the strong mental shields that Qui-Gon had developed long ago. Obi-Wan longed to talk, to share the burden. However, he also knew when Qui-Gon was like this there was no point in attempting conversation. Qui-Gon would bring it up when Qui-Gon was ready…and not before.

He watched the tall man collapse onto the sleep couch. Shortly the tension in the air began to subside, calm slowly replacing it. Obi-Wan knew the moment his master fell into sleep. He carefully pulled a blanket over him, then stretched out on the other couch, and was soon gently snoring.

Obi-Wan was not the only one to know when Qui-Gon was asleep. She stayed where she was seated at the small table in the rear compartment of her ship. Short minutes later she could sense the apprentice drifting into sleep as well. Then Elliah stood, ready for the next step in her plan.

Stealthily she made her way to the Jedi's transport. She stopped and focused her power. The door of the ship slid quietly open. She padded up the ramp and into the ship. The two men were deep into their sleep now. Just to be sure, however, she reached into their minds and deepened their consciousness even more to make sure her work wouldn't be disturbed. Elliah smiled that same evil grin and set to her task. Quickly but quietly, she gathered up the scattered material…both her records and the forgeries that she had compelled Windu to create. With a backward glance and that wicked grin, Elliah crossed to the door. Back down she went, stopping at the bottom of the ramp to close the door.

Leisurely she made her way back to her old rust bucket. She grabbed a box and stuffed all the records into it. Elliah returned to a place she had worked on during the day. After studying the construction of the transport, she had found a place where a circuitry tunnel passed through the hull of the ship. Prying back the panel she had pulled loose earlier, she slid the box into the free space at the bottom of the tunnel. It was a snug fit…but she had made sure the box would fit earlier. She carefully replaced the panel and inspected the area to make sure the section was flush and didn't reveal any tooling marks from her attempts to free it.

Satisfied that the records were well hidden, she lay down to sleep. It was hard for her to settle down however. Memories of Windu, sobbing and helpless…finally, kept filling her mind. Great satisfaction flowed through her as she relived his guilty, fear, and humiliation. Yes…it was going to be worth the price she would pay. Now she had to make sure that the next phase had been planned sufficiently well.

Qui-Gon was in that state of sleep where he seemed to know vaguely what was going on around him…but he wasn't fully awake. He didn't try to pull himself to wakefulness either, but just relaxed to let his body decide whether it wanted more sleep or not.

He became aware of something before him…something cold and evil and dark. It was familiar but his still fuzzy brain was slow to identify it. The image formed more solidly before him and then he instantly was totally awake and alert. The maelstrom was back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he seemed to remember a thought he had about it. Yes…this business with Mace. This had to be the anticipated attack on the Jedi that Yoda had hypothesized. Yet…that didn't seem to quite explain it either. Like some piece was still missing.

He studied the dark form. Somehow, it seemed easier to face it now. The Jedi master wasn't completely at ease, but the great fear he'd felt at the first return of the phantasm was gone. He couldn't explain that anymore than he could explain what the whirlpool meant. So he watched it and reached out with his senses to see what he might be able to discern about it.

Just as the last time he had been visited by the image, something began to form in the middle of the pool. At it's darkest, coldest point a shape began to emerge. Something was familiar to him…yet he didn't know what it was. The Jedi focused himself on the vision to try to decipher this finally. That familiar feeling became stronger. And just when he thought he would be able to grasp it and figure it out, the maelstrom began to fade and wither away.

No! Not again. Not when I am so close to finding out. The Jedi reached out with his feelings toward the receding vision…but to no avail. It was gone. Completely…no lingering afterimage. Gone.

And at the same moment, Qui-Gon realized he was fully awake now, having been pulled from the semiconscious state he was previously in. At once, he began to wonder if it had been a dream…but the whole situation was too common to him by now. It was as real as the other manifestations had been. And that feeling of something familiar…. Like a name on the tip of your tongue…a word lingering in the back of your mind that you can't call forth. Known to him…but not recallable right now.

The Jedi master sat up on the side of the bed and rested his bearded chin in his hands. Frustration threatened to overtake him but he took that feeling to the Force and rested in the calm for a few moments. Slowly he arose with the intention of waking Obi-Wan, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

The small table that had contained the papers and the spillover onto the floor as he laid them out in his effort to align transactions…empty. All the records were gone. Nothing remained of them. He stood in shock for a moment.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan. Wake up," urgency in his voice.

"Master," the apprentice answered sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Did you pick up those documents?"

"The ones you were studying last night? No. I haven't touched them." Obi-Wan got quickly to his feet as he sensed the feelings that washed over his master. "What's wrong?"

The Jedi master walked over to the table as if a closer look would reveal more. He turned and looked around. Obi-Wan came to stand next to him.

"Where are they?" the apprentice queried.

"That's what I was trying to determine. You didn't move them and I didn't. Someone came in during the night and took them."

Obi-Wan hesitated to voice the thought that occurred to him but decided it needed to be considered. "Are you sure you didn't do anything with them Master?" He paused.

Qui-Gon looked confused. "I believe I would have remembered that."

"Well…you have been…bothered by that vision. You seem to be in an altered state of consciousness during that. Is it possible that…well, you could have moved them while that was going on and you don't remember? During the sparring…and the somersaulting you seemed to be completely unaware of what was going on."

The vision had just left him. Could what Obi-Wan suggested be true? He considered it. No…he was certain. The image was a warning to him from the Force. The Force would not lead him to bring harm to those documents. What they revealed was dark and needed to be brought to the light.

"No. I don't think so. Someone came in here and took them."

"There were only two people who knew we had them."

"Yes," the elder Jedi agreed. "Elliah and Master Windu. I don't see that Elliah would have a reason to take them. She is the one who stands to benefit from this being brought forth. Also, there is nothing she would gain from them being taken. On the other hand…" his voice trailed off.

"If Master Windu is guilty, he has a lot to gain from those records being taken," Obi-Wan finished. Then he hurriedly added, "He was going to destroy his records yesterday."

As quickly as two Jedi could, they made the short trip to the Windu home. Qui-Gon's urgent knocking was answered by a tall servant who didn't seem happy to see the Jedi.

"I need to speak with Master Windu at once," he insisted.

"I'm sorry. He is not to be disturbed," he answered in an icy tone.

The master brought his hand up and was about to use his mind power on the servant when the door was pulled open completely, revealing Mace's father.

"I know you have a job to do but our son is quite distraught over this. Could you please let him have a day of peace?"

"I understand sir…and I'm sorry to barge in on you like this. However, it is important that I talk with Master Windu." Qui-Gon hesitated to say more but decided if the urgency of his mission were known, then he might get more cooperation…or more stalling if his parents were protecting him. He considered a moment and felt that it was right to be honest. "The documents we gathered yesterday are missing. Someone took them from our ship."

The elder dark man looked startled. Qui-Gon judged the act to be a genuine one.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Truly I am. Justice needs to be done. We understood that when we let Mace go as a child. He would be a Jedi who would fight for justice." He hung his head. "If he is guilty now, we will let him go again." Then leveling his eyes with the Jedi master he said, "I don't think Mace took them. I know it seems like he would be the logical one but he has hardly stirred from his room since you left yesterday. He will talk to no one. He won't eat. We can't get him to move from his bed. Believe me…if he'd been up and around we would have known it."

The father seemed to be in earnest. However, Qui-Gon couldn't take any chances. He had to know for certain. This was not going to make him a popular person in the Mace household.

"I'm very sorry. I know Mace must be very upset…but if I could just talk to him for a moment."

"I have to say no. You understand."

"He may be in possession of important evidence. He was going to destroy part of it yesterday…"

"I'm certain he has nothing. You can not talk to him. Please leave. Come back only if you have official word from the authorities to come back. When I have a moment, I'll look in his room to see if I see anything. If so I'll let you know." The older man shut the door without another word.

Qui-Gon let out a sigh of frustration.

"What do we do now Master?"

"I'm not certain Obi-Wan."

"Master Qui-Gon may I speak with you?" The tall thin woman stood at the top of the ramp into the Jedi's transport.

"Yes, Elliah. I'm afraid I have something to talk with you about also. What can I do for you?"

"I found this stuck on the door of my ship this morning. I'm confused about it."

The Jedi master took the proffered message and read it. It was a request for Elliah to met "me" at the ravine a couple of kilometers west of her ship. Also, it mentioned the return of her evidence. But there was no signature…no indication of who "me" was.

"What does this mean…about returning the evidence?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Elliah you'd better sit down. I have some bad news for you." He paused a moment then asked her. "Did you hear or see anything around the ships last night?"

"No. I didn't. Why?"

"Just curious. Apparently Obi-Wan and I had visitors in the night."

"Such a grave tone…I hope nothing's wrong."

"I'm afraid something is very wrong." He paused to think of the best way to break the news…there was no easy way. "Elliah, someone came into our ship last night and stole all the documentation that you gave us. And what we recovered from the Windu house."

"What? Someone took all of it?" Her voice was properly toned to show how upset she tried to appear.

"I'm afraid so. I'm not sure how they gained entry…or kept from waking us."

Elliah was glad she was more than capable of controlling herself or she might have laughed in Qui-Gon's face. Instead, she perfectly mimicked alarm and indignation. "Well, if someone took them…we all know who it had to be. He's the only one who would have reason to hide them! And he could have used the Force to get in."

"Yes, I understand that, but…"

"But what? Are you going to let him get away with this? He is guilty. You must see it! I worked so long and hard to get all this together so I could clear my name." She turned away from the two Jedi…and a memory returned to her. Qui-Gon's remembrance of his family. Maybe if her own pain wasn't enough to drive him, his might be. She began sobbing. "I just wanted to take care of my family! He told me I could leave…he told me I could. Then he drove me away so he wouldn't be found out. Now he's going to win again. He's going to get away with it all. He as much as murdered my parents. He took my life from me…" her voice broke and she wept all the more.

The conflicting emotions swirling inside the Jedi master threatened to suck him in. However, he pulled back from them. Closing his eyes to the sight of the sobbing Elliah and closing his senses to her display, he withdrew into himself and called on the Force to calm him. Later he would deal with all he felt. Right now, he couldn't afford to be swallowed into all that. He had to keep his center and focus so he could do his job.

Back in control, he stood and walked over to Elliah. "This isn't over yet. I'm not giving up just because I have met an obstacle. Don't you give up either. We have much to do. I'll keep you informed. About that note…under the circumstances, especially with so many unknowns about this, I think I'd stay away from that rendezvous."

"But…but what if this person is going to give back the evidence? Shouldn't I be there to get it?"

"Let Obi-Wan and I deal with that. It might be dangerous."

"The note says for me to be there alone. If whoever this is sees you they might leave…"

"Don't worry," Qui-Gon interrupted gently. "We can take care of this. If the person shows up at all, we'll meet…whoever is coming. Don't give up and don't worry…OK?" He managed a small smile to try to encourage the upset woman.

She returned it and opened her mouth to reply but a wave of dizziness swept over her. Elliah put her hand to her head. She was obviously swaying and the Jedi master reached out to steady her.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she replied uncertainly. "Really it's nothing. Just haven't been eating regularly…you understand." She pulled away and stood up straight. Trying to draw attention away from herself she said, "I trust you. I'll do what you say." Elliah turned and walked to the door and down the ramp.

He really is nice…it isn't just a show. I didn't know there were masters like him. If only he could have been my master. I could have learned much from him. Qui-Gon could have really helped me when the plague hit my people. How very different their lives…my life…would have been if only…. A deep sigh escaped through her lips. She almost hated to use Master Qui-Gon this way. He really was different. All this would hurt him. Then she rebuked herself for the sentimentalism. She had waited a long, long time for this and nothing…not even that Jedi master was going to get in the way! Pulling herself up, she turned her thoughts from the past.

The dizziness. I wonder if that's how it starts. I don't know what symptoms the midiclorian stimulator would cause. But I don't feel great. That must be it. I hope I have enough time.

Qui-Gon was seated at the fold out table in the rear of the transport. He was in one of his problem solving trances. Half in thought, half in meditation. He drifted back and forth between the two…chasing the problem, seeking a solution until he felt frustration over taking him. Then he allowed himself to settle more into a meditative phase to recenter himself to face the problem again.

Just now, it was hard to say which specific problem he was trying to solve…there were several vying for his attention. One thing that he had been able to settle for himself was that he would at least wait until after this meeting at the ravine before he called the Jedi council. Not that he seriously expected the return of the records. If the person who took them intended to return them, why take them in the first place? He was certain it was bait to draw Elliah there. For what reason he wasn't sure. If it were Mace who stole the material…he hesitated to think what Windu planned on doing to Elliah. On the other hand, who else would steal them?

The only other person who knew about them was Elliah. He had so easily dismissed her as the thief earlier. Did she have a reason to take them? She said she was doing this to clear her name…not for revenge. But what if she did want revenge? Would stealing that material help in that area any way? Make Mace look even guiltier? There was still much that didn't make sense about this whole thing. And the one thing Qui-Gon kept having trouble getting past was why? Why did Mace do this to begin with? And…there was that vial that Elliah had possession of. But she had surrendered it to him. Still…

"Master!" Obi-Wan burst in breaking the reverie the Jedi had been in. "Look at this note I found outside Elliah's ship!"

Qui-Gon took it and read it. It was a suicide note…signed by Elliah. She said she was too upset to keep going on. She just knew Windu was going to get away with all this and she just couldn't take the hurt anymore.

"Is she at her ship?"

"No. That's the first thing I did…check her ship. No one there."

The Jedi master studied the note.

"Shouldn't we go look for her? Master?"

"Hmm? Sorry Obi-Wan. Something's not right about this."

"What is it?"

"I spent a lot of time going over those records she gave us. She had copious notes on them. This isn't her handwriting."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I am. I don't think she wrote this. Someone else did."

"The person who was trying to lure her to the ravine?"

"Possibly," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. Then his head snapped up. "You said she wasn't in her ship?"

"No."

"Come on. We've got to get to that ravine!"

Earlier back on her ship Elliah began to notice how tired and weak she felt. The lightheaded feeling was back more intense now. She was certain that what she felt was the beginning of the overproduction of midiclorians in her body. That meant there was little time left. But there was now only one thing left to do. Then it wouldn't matter any more. All would be over. Finally, she would have her vengeance. Finally, she could rest from all the years of pain. Elliah tried to push the feelings aside. It was time for her to go to ravine.

The relatively short walk was quite a workout for Elliah. She had to stop to catch her breath and rest. It was discouraging to her and made her wonder if she would be able to complete this final step of her plan. Determination drove her however, and she decided not to stop until her body just refused to go on.

Finally at the ravine she dropped to the ground to rest just a moment. She would need all her energy for what would happen next. Elliah had made sure that Qui-Gon knew what time the meeting at the ravine was supposed to take place…and made sure she got there early. She had already checked out this place when she had been on the search for the right setting for this final step. However, she walked to the edge and peered into the deep rocky crevice. Along its floor a wide, wild river flowed noisily, crashing against the rocks that jutted up from the river bottom. Now somewhat recovered she focused her mind on Windu.

He was still in a deep depression as he had been since Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had searched his room. Elliah had left him alone mostly because she didn't have need of him…until now. Come to me Master Windu. We have an appointment with destiny. One you can not escape. You have one more service to perform for me…and my revenge will be complete. You will be destroyed as I was.

Having little choice under the circumstances, Mace pulled himself from the bed and started down the stairway. He didn't want to go…but the superior power compelled him…pulled him. And his body betrayed him and obeyed. He began to walk to the ravine.

Elliah knew exactly where he was. She also knew where the Jedi were. It was a simple matter to pace Windu so that he arrived early enough to beat Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to the ravine. She stood and smiled as he came walking along the path to the ravine.

As much as she wanted to laugh in his face and tell him about her manipulations and brilliant scheme, she managed to hold it back. The final ruination wouldn't happen if Mace knew her plans and that she had been behind all this. So, she just held him there. Feeding him guilty thoughts about his crimes. Filling his mind with hate and vengeful thoughts toward her. He had to be ripe for this last step of her plan. Windu needed to feel that all this was completely his planning and execution. So she also filled him with thoughts of how he had planned and executed his smuggling setup, hiding it, stealing the evidence from the Jedi transport…and this next crime he was about to commit.

Elliah paused to check on the progress of master and apprentice. They were getting close enough that they would soon be able to hear. So, she began her argument with Windu, yelling loudly to over come the roar of the water below.

"You took them! I knew it had to be you!"

Calling up her enhanced Force power, she coerced words from the tall dark man's mouth. "Yes, I took them! Did you really think I was going to just sit back and let you ruin me?"

"You'll never get away with it! Master Qui-Gon knows you are guilty. Even if you destroy those records, he knows. He'll find something against you. I know there is more!"

"He'll never find anything. I'll make sure of it. You're little game to try to get revenge has failed. I win again!" He laughed derisively.

The two Jedi were close enough to hear. The angry argument alarmed them and they began to run. Elliah knew it was time for the final step.

"I'm leaving. I won't stay here another minute. And I won't rest until I see justice done. Next time I won't go to a Jedi…I'll go to the council."

"Ha! I am the council. That won't do you any good. I think it's time I solved this problem for good. You have been too much trouble…trouble I can't afford in my career." Under Elliah's influence, Windu rushed forward and began strangling her.

She struggled…on both sides of the fight. It had to look good…be convincing. She was also trying to see the moment that Qui-Gon came into view. He had to see this…but not get close enough to intervene.

Mace was laughing maniacally…but inside it dawned on him what he was actually doing. And he began trying to pull back. I can't do this! I am furious at her, but I can't do this! Come on Mace! Get control of yourself!

Elliah could sense the renewed fight in Windu to stop himself. Also Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were approaching at a dead run. She could see them running through the bushes, dodging low hanging branches, leaping over half buried rocks and fallen logs. She had to act now. Forcing Windu to shove against her, she threw herself into the deep ravine.

Qui-Gon broke through the brush into the clearing at the ravine just in time to see Elliah go over the edge. He ran to the rim of the gully and saw the body falling, impacting rocks at the bottom. Then it tumbled into the deep, rushing white water at the bottom. Quickly the foamy river carried the body away.

The horror of the situation washed over him as he watched the receding body. Slowly he turned to look at Windu who had collapsed to his knees, forehead against his arms, which rested on the ground. In shock at the violent scene, he had no words.

Mace brought his head up. "I tried to stop. I really tried to stop it…but I couldn't. Something was making me do it." His tone was pleading for understanding.

However, Qui-Gon knew what he had seen…the head of the Jedi council, who was under suspicion to begin with, fight with and shoving his accuser. That along with all those records, the angry arguments and the odd behavior of Windu put him in a very bad light. The tall Jedi knew he had no choice but to take Master Windu into custody and return to Coruscant.

"You've got to believe me Qui-Gon! I didn't want to do that. I know I had some terrible thoughts about Elliah…but I didn't want to kill her. I can't deny anything else…but I did not want to kill her."

The master turned to his apprentice. "Return to the transport with Master Windu. I'm going to see if I can recover Elliah's body." He turned and walked away quickly.

Windu was totally undone. The emotional stress of the last couple of days was more than he could take…especially since Elliah had cut him off from the Force. And he still had his guilty conscience about his role in the smuggling operation and how he had failed the Jedi and his family. Mutely and with no struggle he turned to walk back to the Jedi's ship.

Much later Qui-Gon returned to the ship—dirtied, damp and disheveled. He collapsed into a chair without a word or a look to either of the other occupants of the ship.

"Master?"

"I couldn't find her. We'll have to notify the local authorities of what has happened…and ask them to look for the body." He sat in silence for a couple of minutes then knew he had to do what he was dreading. He stood and walked to the cockpit of the ship. Windu had been sitting in a chair across from the Jedi but had not spoken a word.

Obi-Wan followed his master forward. "What should we do now?"

Qui-Gon sat heavily into the pilot's chair. "I'm going to contact Master Yoda. I'll do it from here. It might be best if he hears what we found out before he talks to Master Windu." He considered and then sighed. "Contact his family. Just tell them that we need to take Master Windu back to try to get this cleared up. They will know where he is…but won't know what happened. Then contact the authorities. Maybe I'll be finished talking to Master Yoda by then. He will tell us what we should do next. And stay with Master Windu. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan turned to go.

Qui-Gon took a minute to clean the dirt smears from his face. Then he composed himself, touching the Force. Not able to put it off any longer, he activated the comm panel and put through his request to talk to Master Yoda.

More quickly than he expected, a holo image of the Jedi master appeared before him. "Master Qui-Gon. Delayed you have in contacting me. Found out what have you? Have you the vial?"

"Yes my Master, I do have the vial." Hmm…the vial. That thought distracted him.

"Qui-Gon what have you to say?"

"My apologies Master. The news is grave." He recounted all that had happened the last couple of days. He began with the meeting with Elliah and the copious records she had provided, his questioning of Windu and his odd behavior, the comparison of the records, the theft of the records…and more hesitantly the events leading up to the argument and fight at the ravine.

For a couple of very long minutes Yoda said nothing but rubbed his chin with his small tri-fingered hand. "Hard to believe this is. Hide it for that long could he? Know we would if something were amiss. Certain you are of what you have seen?"

"Yes my Master. I have studied the records closely." He paused and then completed the thought, "This makes Master Windu look guilty."

"Gone the records are? Know you where they are?"

"Master Windu, in his argument with Elliah, said he took them."

"Need them we do. Spotless Windu's record has been. If guilty he is, proof we need. Hmm…."

"Yes?"

"Wrong something is with this. No sense do I get from the Force about Master Windu's guilt."

Qui-Gon hesitated then reminded his master, "What about the whirlpool?"

"Still having the vision you are?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I've come so close to deciphering it…only to have it pulled away."

"Not time is it for the revelation. More there is to be learned. Search you will for the documents?"

"Yes my Master. We still have much to do here. I suppose I should have a look in Elliah's ship for anything else helpful, and to see if there's someone we should notify. Also, I still need to have a look at Master Windu's house to see if he did take the records there. Elliah's body has not been found yet."

"Yes, much to do you have." Yoda paused and then asked, "How takes this does Master Windu?"

"Not well. Do you want to speak to him?"

"Yes."

The Jedi pulled his lanky frame from the pilot's chair and walked to the rear. Windu stared at the floor. Quietly Qui-Gon spoke, "Master Yoda wants to speak with you."

With no words and no wasted motion Master Windu stood and went to the cockpit.

"Master Windu's parents want to speak with you…and so do the authorities," Obi-Wan reported.

Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "Very well." But he wasn't ready to face the family. "I'm probably going to have to go search their house. I'll speak to them when I go. Stay here and keep an eye on Master Windu. I'm going to have a look in Elliah's ship."

The tragedy of the situation was painful to the Jedi master. He started up the ramp to the old rusty ship. This whole ugly situation had been precipitated by the concealment of a document that had led to Elliah being sent from the temple. The reason for Windu hiding it was to get rid of someone who apparently knew too much about him.

But for Elliah, it had been very painful. She had lost her family…because she had made the choice to wait for a leave approval instead of going at once. She had to choose between the responsibilities of the life of a Jedi…and family responsibilities. And that was something that the Jedi master could strongly identify with. He still had an open wound in his life over just such a conflict.

Mace was an old acquaintance from his younger days. Qui-Gon thought he knew him. He had always lived according to the code, never hesitated to defend it, stand up for it. A little too strongly sometimes Quit-Gon thought to himself. How could someone so legalistically adhered to the Jedi code offend it so grossly?

There was so much about this that just didn't quite add up. Yet again, he felt as if he were looking at a puzzle where all the pieces looked the same…just like…. Just like Senator Lyg'tren's assassination. That gave him pause. That death was not what it first seemed…. Could that be the case here? He needed to be careful and conscientious in his searches. Somehow he had the feeling that there was something still yet to be found. The image in the whirlpool had not yet been revealed to him.

Pulling his mind away from such musings, he began searching Elliah's ship in earnest. There wasn't much to see actually. She had little personal belongings. In what little he did find, there was a holo image of her parents. Again, the past threatened to burst forth on him. He pushed it away and left the image where he found it. Then he turned to begin going through the storage compartments in the rear of the ship. The first was mostly tools and parts. Still he carefully picked his way through, not willing to overlook any place that might contain information vital to his quest.

The next storage compartment contained mostly supplies. Methodically he pulled every item out and looked it over, read any document that he came across. Mostly personal things. He felt like he was intruding on her private life but it was necessary. Orderly in all he did, Qui-Gon took the time to pack everything back into the compartment and moved on to the next one.

He pulled everything out of the compartment. Miscellaneous items. He opened small boxes, finding trinkets. Envelopes with meaningless papers. Then he pulled out a small bag and opened it. A familiar shape caught his eye and he gingerly reached in and removed a syringe. As he held it up for a look, his mind instantly turned to…the vial. There was some residue inside…it had been used. It was important to find out what had been in this. He returned it to the bag and laid it aside to take back with him.

After digging through the compartments, he idly wondered if he might have overlooked anything. Elliah was a smuggler. She probably had hiding places in the event that she were stopped and searched. Looking around the rear of the ship, Qui-Gon realized that it would take a lot of time and effort. Any panel on the interior of the ship could conceal an alcove. Knowing the layout of the run of circuitry would help eliminate some areas…but he had no idea about the wiring route. Sighing deeply he turned to attack the job.

Qui-Gon had been gone for hours. Obi-Wan knew a complete exploration would take some time…but still he was anxious to know how the search was going. Mace had kept to himself since he'd talked to Yoda. The apprentice had had little to keep him occupied…and that didn't help his patience level. He could imagine his master reminding him that such a situation would be perfect for practicing some self-control. And so he had done that…or tried. Just when he was beginning to almost seriously entertain the thought of joining Qui-Gon and bringing Master Windu with him, a noise caught his attention.

He turned to see the elder Jedi coming through the door carrying a box and a small bag.

"Looks like your search was lucrative," Obi-Wan observed as he hurried over to see what his master had found.

"Master Windu didn't steal those documents after all."

"He didn't? You mean…"

"Yes, I found them in Elliah's ship…well hidden I might add."

"That's what took so long."

"Yes. They were beneath a cable tray between the walls of the rear compartment. I'm very confused about why she would take them. Why would she bring this to our attention and then steal the records back? It isn't clear." He paused for a few seconds. "But I think it is connected with this." He opened the small bag and showed Obi-Wan the syringe he had found.

"She injected herself with…what?"

"My guess is the midiclorian stimulator. That would explain a lot. Master Windu's behavior has been very erratic…like he was under the control of another."

"But couldn't his behavior also be explained by his guilt. Remember how strong it was? He knew he'd been caught…that could make him act strangely."

"It's a possibility. However, I've had some thoughts…and feelings about this whole episode. But…we still have to put together everything we know in a logical way and see what we know, not what we theorize."

The elder Jedi went and took a seat near Windu. He seemed completely non-responsive.

"How long has he been like that?"

"Since we returned to the ship."

"Mace," Qui-Gon laid a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. Very slowly, Windu swiveled his head around to look at the Jedi. "Mace, I searched Elliah's ship. I think I have found something that may explain all this…and clear you. I believe Elliah may have used that same midiclorian stimulator that Ruka used. She could have been controlling you."

"But I am guilty. You found those letters of incorporation, shipping records…all of it. I had it."

"I think those are forgeries. It should be easy enough to find out through court records about the incorporation papers."

"Thanks for what you are trying to do. I know what I've done wrong. I can't hide it anymore. I'm tired of trying to live a double life."

Qui-Gon sat back in confusion. It seemed as if Mace had been set up…and here he was insisting on his guilt. What was going on here? He thought for a couple of minutes. If Elliah had used the vial material on herself, not only could she have been controlling Mace, she could have been using mind control on him. That brought back memories of Qui-Gon's experience with Ruka's hallucinogen. After that, he had lost the dividing line between reality and memories. And it had taken time to recover from that.

The same thing could be happening to Mace. Elliah's mind control could have been so great that she made him belief he was guilty of what she was alleging. If that was the case, then he needed to get Mace back to Coruscant to Mi'al soon. The longer Mace was allowed to believe the implanted memories, the more difficult it would be his recovery.

That was assuming his theory was correct. At this point, it was still a theory. He needed to find out what was in that syringe…and he needed to recover Elliah's body. A midiclorian count needed to be done to confirm his suspicions.

This was going to call for the intercession of the Jedi council. Certainly the local authorities would be interested in the death…and what caused it. He couldn't let them lock Mace up, not when he so badly needed help to recover.

Qui-Gon immediately went to the comm panel and put though a call to the Jedi temple. The importance Yoda attached to a mission was directly proportional to his speed in responding to a communication about said mission. The more important, the quicker he would react.

Patiently and mutely, the little green Jedi listened to Qui-Gon's explanation of what he had found and what he thought had happened. He sat with his finger pressed to his lips, motionless except for his pointed ears, which were almost in constant motion through the recitation.

When at last Qui-Gon fell into silence, Yoda remained in his thoughtful pose for many minutes. Finally he spoke. "The truth we must know. Only in that will everyone be helped." He paused again. "Speak I will to the authorities. Understand they must we are bringing him here in custody. An agent of the Republic government he is. To Coruscant he must be brought for investigation. Then help we can get for him from Mi'al. Call you I will after I speak with them.

Yoda awaited no acknowledgement but ended the communication at once. While he waited, the Jedi placed a call to Mace's parents. Not wanting to raise their hopes too high, lest he be proven wrong, he told them there was a likely probability that Mace had been set up. Qui-Gon tried to clarify to them why their son had acted the way he had if he wasn't guilty. Lastly, when they wanted to come bring him home, the Jedi explained that Mace would need medical help. They were understandably distraught but quite relieved to know that their son was not the crook he'd been painted to be.

"They must feel better now," Obi-Wan observed. "Master Windu is not in the clear yet…but it looks more promising now. That forged evidence was pretty convincing."

"Yes Padawan. I believe in checking their accuracy however they would have been shown to be fake. The legal documents would have been recorded. If they don't show up in the legal database…"

But the chirp of the comm unit interrupted his lecture.

Yoda's image appeared before them and they both bowed.

"To Coruscant you will come right away. Approval you have to bring Master Windu here. To Noseen Master Jareel and Daven will come. See after the search for Elliah's body they will. Surrender you will all the documents you have for investigation."

"Yes my Master," Qui-Gon acknowledged.

The small blue holo image faded away.

"Make preparations to take off."

"Yes Master."

Almost three days later the small transport settled down on the landing pad at the Jedi temple. Qui-Gon went at once to Mace.

"We're back on Coruscant…at the temple."

His eyes widened. "I'm here for the trial?"

"No Mace. We're here for you to get the help you need so you will understand you are not guilty."

"You keep saying that…but I remember it all so well. How can you believe otherwise?"

"I know what you're going through…believe me I do. Mi'al helped me through it and he can help you. And I'm sure we will find out that those documents you had are forgeries. Would that help convince you?

"But what about what I remember doing?"

"Mi'al will help you see those memories are forgeries too." Qui-Gon helped Mace get to his feet. Throughout the return trip, he had been very withdrawn and confused. The elder Jedi wondered how long it would take Windu to recover from this.

They walked down the ramp, Qui-Gon partially supporting the seemingly disoriented Jedi master.

Mi'al waited nearby. "Master Windu, come with me."

"Just a moment," Qui-Gon stopped the healer. He held up the vial that Elliah had given him back on Noseen.

"You found one of the vials!" Mi'al said in relief, then his forehead creased as he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon questioned in a concerned tone.

"I've only seen the one vial that Obi-Wan brought back from Ruka's lab…but it had more fluid in it than this one does."

"Are you certain?"

"I can double check…but I feel pretty sure about it. Do you know what happened to the rest of it?"

"I think I do. I'll explain later. Here's something else for you. There is a syringe in this bag. I don't know what it was used for. Can you find out what was in it?"

Mi'al took a look. "I'll get back with you as soon as I can."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood before the remaining eleven members of the Jedi council.

"We now have all the information collected and analyzed Master Yoda," Qui-Gon began. "Elliah's body was recovered and returned to the temple. Unfortunately, because of the environment and time of exposure, the body was in such a condition that Mi'al was not able to get an accurate midiclorian count. However, he was able to analyze the residue in the syringe found on Elliah's ship. Apparently, she did use some of the midiclorian stimulating factor on herself. This is corroborated by the fact that the vial she turned over had a significantly smaller amount of the substance than the one Obi-Wan brought back from Ruka's lab.

"The document investigation has been most revealing also. As I suspected those letters of incorporation were forged. There is no record of such a company existing on Coruscant. This is where the counterfeit paper was supposedly filed and listed as headquarters. We have not been able to confirm any of the legal documents. They are forgeries."

"Well you have done Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan. Believe I could not that Master Windu would do such things. A tragedy this is. Not able was Elliah to follow the code. Come first must the order to Jedi. Secondary is all else…including family."

That last sentence caused repressed memories to flood to the front of Qui-Gon's mind. He had continually had to push them away throughout this mission. The time would come when he would have to deal with them he realized…but now was not the time.

"Qui-Gon," Yoda repeated.

"My apologies my Master."

"Good progress Master Windu is making in his recovery."

"Yes. Mi'al said that he is doing well."

"Certain the healer is that a complete recovery is possible. What think you?" Yoda's droopy lidded eyes were unreadable…but Qui-Gon could sense the implication.

"It may take time…and patience on our part. But, yes, with Mi'al's help and the support of the council, I think Master Windu will be quite capable of returning to his position." Yoda saw the somber look in the dark blue eyes as recollection of his own struggle returned to Qui-Gon.

Yoda dismissed them with "May the Force be with you."

Mace had been sitting on his couch engrossed in a book. The door chime interrupted his concentration. He crossed the room and pressed the button to open the door. In the hallway stood Qui-Gon Jinn. Mace was at once uncomfortable.

"Qui-Gon, good to see you. Come in."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." He really didn't want to talk about it. Although he had heard all the explanations that cleared him of any wrongdoing, the deep guilt Elliah had pressed on him haunted him still. And it was hard to let go of the sight of his former padawan falling from the edge of the ravine…and knowing he had pushed her. Yes, they had explained to him that he was under her control…and on a rational level, he could understand that. But inside the feelings of hate, rage and guilt still ate at him daily.

"I know you've heard all this from Mi'al," Qui-Gon paused and looked down at his large hands resting in his lap, "but you will get over this if you keep working on it. I know, really know, how this feels to you. I don't understand the guilt…but I do understand the confusion of being told one thing while you remember and feel something different. Mi'al's good though. If it wasn't for his help…I guess I wouldn't be here right now. These words sound hollow I suppose, but if there is anything I can do to help you please don't hesitate to let me know. I mean it." He paused at a lack of words. "I suppose I'll be going now so you can rest." He stood and stuck a hand out, "We will all be here for you Mace."

Reluctantly the dark man took the proffered hand. "Qui-Gon…I know we've had our disagreements in the past. I guess that sometimes you must think I'm cold. I'm trying to do what I think is for the good of the order. This whole experience shows me that it was right to have Elliah dismissed. She was always rebellious and troublesome as a padawan. And it was for the best that such a potentially hostile and dark person was put out of the order. The right thing is not always the most popular thing…but in the end we can see that I was right at the time." He looked down and paused for a moment. "I guess what I'm really trying to get around to saying is thank you. I suppose it would have been easy to think I was guilty. A lesser man would have taken the easy way out and let his antagonist be taken out of his way. I found out…you're not a lesser man. Thank you."

"I was just doing what I felt I must…the will of the Force."

The Jedi master retired to his quarters. It had been a long, tiring mission. Then he mused well, I guess it wasn't so long…but it sure was tiring. What a horrible tragedy this has been. Although Elliah was using me…and manipulating Mace, in my heart I still have trouble completely condemning her. It's true that her actions as a padawan were wrong…but she was trying to do what she felt was right and to help her family, her people. It's just too bad that she and Mace couldn't have worked this out between them. A master and apprentice should be able to…that's the kind of relationship they should have. I wonder if this pairing was truly the will of the Force?

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he shed his robe and slipped his boots off. Going to the kitchen, he readied the water for a cup of tea. He turned to reach for his favorite cup and stopped suddenly when he realized it wasn't there. He grumbled at himself for not returning it to its usual spot. Looking around he tried to remember when he had last used it. The sad memory came back to him and he turned to see the partially repaired cup still there on the dining table where he had left it when he departed on this mission.

His immediate desire was to finish repairing the beloved vessel. However, he was so tired. It would be better to attack it when he was rested. He would probably do a neater job…and he wanted the cup to be the best he could make it. So, he settled for a different cup.

He loosened his belt and laid it across the couch as he walked by on his way to the balcony. He lowered his long lanky frame into the chair and sipped the warm liquid. Yes, this was just what he needed right now. Something to ease and restore him. He sat back and watched the transports rush by…letting the constant motion pull him into a more relaxed state. It was hypnotic and he went with it, not fighting it. Soon he was in a deep meditative state…so warm and peaceful…. How long he was in that state he couldn't say…but it was a very rude interruption to his tranquility when that dark cloud appeared.

True he didn't have the same level of fear now. He had been able to bring that to heel. However, it still was an unsettling feeling to encounter the whirlpool. The feelings it brought with it were upsetting…and it was very frustrating to be brought to the edge of understanding and then have it pulled from him.

Yet, he pulled all those feelings under control and just watched to see if the shape in the middle of the whirlpool would appear again. He focused his attention there. The shape was familiar…so familiar even though it never completely formed. The Jedi master wanted to take in all he could to see if finally he could figure it out.

The middle of the maelstrom began to bulge outward; it was beginning. He studied the darkness and it began shifting and shaping. Just when he was afraid it would be pulled away, the features began to sharpen. Qui-Gon gasped as he finally recognized the form. It was Ruka.

A crash brought the Jedi to full consciousness. He looked around to see what caused it…a broken teacup lay near his feet.

72


End file.
